More Romantic Bleach Drabbles
by Kaychan87
Summary: A continuation of my 100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles. Chapter 80 Kon finds an interesting photo of his favourite Shinigami.
1. Pie

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Ta-da! The first in a new set of Bleach drabbles by yours truly! Exciting, yeah? Here's hoping this set is as well received as my first set! I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about these drabbles!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez!

* * *

**1. Pie**

"Ichimaru-taichou, what's your favourite thing to eat?"

Kurotsuchi Nemu's innocent question had started it all. Ichimaru Gin had meant for his answer to be mischievous and a little dirty. He could not have known that the Kurotsuchi girl would take him so seriously. The fact that she had, though, had amused Ichimaru a great deal. He had been so amused that he began to visit the twelfth fukutaichou daily, volunteering to taste test her pie. And, of course, Nemu always let him. He was her reason for trying her hand at baking after all.

The days passed by quickly and Gin's visits became longer and longer. They spent most of their time in comfortable silence but when they did talk, they talked about everything from Mayuri to Gin and Rangiku. Sometimes Nemu would even let Gin help in the kitchen.

On one of the rare days Gin was allowed to help, he was reaching over Nemu's shoulders, cracking a few eggs into a bowl; the small woman's back pressed against his front. Nemu blushed faintly but made no attempt to move. Nemu was one of the few people not ill at ease with Gin.

"What's after th' eggs?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

"Uh..."

Gin could not help smirking. "Yer awful flustered t'day, Nemu," he teased. He set down the cracked egg shells he had been holding and wrapped his arms tightly around Nemu. "We can do somethin' else if ya wanna," he whispered suggestively before lightly kissing Nemu's neck.

Nemu shivered and closed her eyes. "We can do anything you want," she told him.

"Nah. That ain't right. Ain't about my wants. I ain't yer taichou, ya don' hafta be subservient wi' me," Gin told her before he returned to kissing her soft, sensitive neck.

A tiny moan escaped Nemu's lips and the young woman blushed brightly.

"D'ya wan' me, Nemu?" Gin whispered in her ear before nipping it.

"I-I do! I want you!" she exclaimed.

Gin's grip on Nemu tightened and he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I wan' ya too," he said and led her toward her room, their pie forgotten.


	2. Friend

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Solar-chan is on a roll! I'm trying to be more diligent with these than I was last time around! At the same time, though, I will be focusing on finishing _Life After You_ as well as writing a few more random one shots.

Dedicated to blackteaplease!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, brendabond, ZareenBlack, StarPrincess999, capslock-nanao, and darklover! I have to say, I did miss getting near daily reviews from you guys! I feel more social now! HaHa.

* * *

**2. ****Friend**

He had been her friend for as long as she could remember. She had stayed by his side through so much. She had even saved his ass more times than she could count. And now she was at his side, trying o convince him to grow a pair and finally ask Orihime out.

"You too, Tatsuki?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Why not? It's obvious that there's something between the two of you," Arisawa Tatsuki replied. She knew Orihime loved Ichigo as deeply as she did. Tatsuki also knew she could not compete with Orihime. '_I may have known him longer but she's the one fighting by his side every day,_' she thought with a twinge of jealousy.

"I guess..." Ichigo conceded.

Tatsuki slapped him square between the shoulders and grinned at her friend. "C'mon. You're the only person I wouldn't have to beat up for wanting to date Orihime!"

Ichigo nodded slowly but kept his eyes on Tatsuki's face. Something in the way he was watching her sent a shiver up her spine. It was almost as though he were telling her that it was she he wanted, not their voluptuous friend.

"Stop giving me weird looks Ichigo! If you don't make your move someone like Ishida's gonna steal Orihime away!" she joked, her tone light. If she treated it like a joke, she could keep her heartache hidden. It wouldn't do her any good to let him see her true feelings. She was destined to be nothing more than friends with Ichigo. She supposed she had always known her role in his life was limited. She lacked the same amazing abilities that Orihime had in common with him. She could never be part of Ichigo's dangerous life. She could never be the one for him.

"Yeah, I guess... Thanks, Tatsuki..." Ichigo said with a forced smile. He looked hurt, rejected. Like Tatsuki pushing him to Orihime broke his heart too.

"Good luck, Ichigo!" Tatsuki called as Ichigo got up to approach Orihime. When Ichigo started talking to Orihime, Tatsuki quickly left the room. She could not watch Ichigo ask Orihime out. She leaned against a wall and sighed. She loved Orihime but Tatsuki could not bear the thought of losing Ichigo to her completely. Standing in the hall alone, tears began to stream down Tatsuki's cheeks.

"Aw hell. Don't do that Tatsuki. You make me feel bad about not chasing after you right away!"

Tatsuki turned and saw Ichigo scowling at her. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" she demanded.

"Orihime won't go out with anyone but Ishida, so I followed the girl I really wanted," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

Tatsuki blinked and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything? You let me make an ass of myself!"

"It's not my fault you're blind! I've only ever had eyes for you, Tatsuki!" Ichigo snapped.

"Re-really...?"

"Yes, really! Inoue and I are just friends, but you're the one I want as my girlfriend," Ichigo told her.

Tatsuki just threw her arms around Ichigo and hugged her best friend, her boyfriend.


	3. Surprise

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, this one probably had lots of Byakuya OoC-ness. Because this is one of the most unlikely pairings ever, in my mind. More so than Byakuya x Rukia. But it had to be done? I guess? Maybe? HaHa.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Nnoitra-Szayel, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, brendabond, capslock-nanao, and StarPrincess999! Have I told y'all lately that I love yas? Well, I do! HeHe!

* * *

**3. Surprise**

Kuchiki Byakuya was not the type of man who gave in to flights of fancy. He was the type of man who followed the rules perfectly, like he had sworn to do. He was stiff and cold and believed he stood above all others.

The fact that he was in the living room of the former ryouka girl Inoue Orihime having tea had surprised him just as much as it had surprised Orihime. He had only sought her out to speak about his sister since Byakuya knew the girl was close to Rukia.

"I'm sorry my apartment isn't what you're probably used to," Orihime apologized as she poured some tea into a cup for Byakuya.

Byakuya said nothing as he watched her. Rukia had been right about the human girl. She was impossible not to like. Her innocent simplicity drew people to her.

"Can I ask why you're here? Is it about Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked softly.

A faint smile graced Byakuya's face. Despite her simple nature, the girl didn't seem to be a fool. "How did you know?"

"My brother used to have the same expression on his face when he was worried about me when he was alive," replied Orihime, her cheery expression fading. A bittersweet sort of look graced her features suddenly.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at Orihime's sudden change in demeanour. In a matter of seconds she had gone from a cute, happy-go-lucky girl to a tragic looking beauty. Byakuya found he was unable to take his eyes off her.

Her expression softened to one of pure happiness with only a hint of sadness left lurking in her eyes. "It makes me happy that Kuchiki-san's onii-sama cares enough to come check on her," Orihime added, aiming her smile at Byakuya.

He was taken by surprise once more when his breath caught at the sight of her smile. It reminded him of Hisana's smile – one that was happy but hiding a deep sense of sorrow.

"But you don't have to worry about Kuchiki-san," Orihime said. "And with Kurosaki-kun always looking out for her, she's extra safe."

"You seem sad that no one is watching out for you," Byakuya said thoughtfully.

Orihime looked startled and surprised. She was surprised he was able to read her so easily. Orihime had always believed she was doing a good job of hiding her sadness and loneliness from her friends.

"My late wife used to wear a similar expression, though your expression shows much more happiness than hers," explained Byakuya.

"Thank you, but I'm not sad anymore because Kuchiki-sama came to visit me, even if it is just about Kuchiki-san," Orihime told him, smiling kindly and adorably at Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled back. "Would it be all right for me to call on you again, Inoue-san?" he asked, his sincerity taking Orihime by surprise.

"I would like that. Thank you," she told him and grinned from ear-to-ear happily.


	4. Kick in the Head

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Drabble 4! That's four in a row! Haha. Which, for me, is a miracle. No drabble tomorrow, though. I have things going on and I don't think I'll be able to get the chance to write a drabble. Sorry guys! Drabbles will resume Tuesday!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers nypsy, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, brendabond, darklover, rainy-lullaby, Nnoitra-Szayel, PunkRockHolly, WestAnimeBrigade, ZareenBlack, SS, StarPrincess999, and capslock-nanao!

* * *

**4.****Kick in the Head**

"Don't you get sick of all the abuse from Matsumoto?" Madarame Ikkaku asked Asano Keigo after he had received a particularly vicious kick to the head from the busty Shinigami.

"Yeah. Are you some kind of perverted masochist?" Matsumoto Rangiku asked as Keigo rubbed his head.

"Nah. At least it means Rangiku-san notices me," Keigo replied, smiling up at Rangiku.

"Keh. You need to start acting like a real man if you want her to really notice you," Ikkaku told him. "Stop acting like some faithful dog!"

"But puppies are cute!" Rangiku pointed out.

"I'm not a puppy but I am faithful..." Keigo said as Rangiku and Ikkaku argued. "The only goddess in my life is Rangiku-san..."

The two Shinigami stopped arguing only to stare at Keigo. "How hard did you hit him Matsumoto? The kid's delusional," Ikkaku said.

"Ikkaku-san... that's a little harsh..." Keigo pointed out, sounding slightly afraid of Ikkaku and his reaction.

"Go find yourself a nice girl who won't beat you to a bloody pulp every time she sees you!" Ikkaku demanded.

"Hey! I'm the best there is!" Rangiku exclaimed. Keigo nodded in agreement. "Even the pervert kid agrees!"

"Only because he wants to get near your chest without getting kicked!"

"N-no! That isn't true Ikkaku-san! I love Rangiku-san! It was love at first sight!" Keigo said quickly.

"You love me?" Rangiku asked.

Keigo nodded and winced at the pain the motion caused. "I don't even mind it much when you get violent. I think it's great that you can defend yourself so well!"

Rangiku blushed and gave Keigo a shy sort of smile while Ikkaku watched, stunned. "Really?" Keigo nodded again despite the pain. "Well, I guess I could let you buy me dinner," she said slowly.

"Th-thank you, Rangiku-san!" Keigo exclaimed excitedly. "You won't regret this!"


	5. Ice Cream

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** And we are back in business! I had a great day off yesterday, spent it with family. Now I'm back to housework and drabbling (the best cure for the laundry blues! HaHa!). Updates might be delayed, though, as my laptop is still not working right. My husband thought he fixed the problem, but an hour later it shut itself off again. It seems to randomly shut off whenever I play Petville or Frontierville on Facebook (my addictions, hahaha!). Anyone reading this that's good with computers who could offer a little help? HaHa. I'm, like, so desperate to get this resolved. I'll go crazy if I have to go back to sharing a computer with someone!

Dedicated to NickyEira, who gave me a million wonderful crack pairings! I seriously think half of the pairings I have are from you! It's epic!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, WestAnimeBrigade, darklover, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, Nnoitra-Szayel, ZareenBlack, capslock-nanao, and PunkRockHolly! The coolest people ever!

* * *

**5. ****Ice Cream**

"Shirou-chan, want some ice cream?" Kusajishi Yachiru asked as she skipped up to the young white haired taichou.

Hitsugaya Toushirou's eye began to twitch the moment he had seen the flash of bubblegum pink heading in his direction. As soon as the small fukutaichou had opened her mouth, his other eye began to twitch.

"Ukki said he would go with us, too! Isn't that great, Shirou-chan?" Yachiru continued.

"No. It's not great. I don't want to go for ice cream," Hitsugaya said, his voice strained. "And it's–"

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Yachiru finished for him, giggling. "Shirou-chan needs the ice cream to make him sweeter!"

"What was that...?"

Yachiru just grabbed the boy genius by the end and began to forcibly drag him off with her. "Shirou-chan is cranky! After ice cream you can have a nap!"

Hitsugaya scowled as the pink haired fukutaichou pulled him along. Despite the fact that he was bigger than her, Yachiru was definitely stronger. There was a reason she was able to remain the fukutaichou of the 11th Division after all.

"Kusajishi, release me at once! I don't want to go with you!" he snapped, annoyed.

Yachiru stopped abruptly, causing Hitsugaya to walk into her. Hitsugaya rubbed his head as he watched the tiny fukutaichou tremble with what he assumed was anger.

"Kusajishi...?" he asked hesitantly.

The girl turned towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shirou-chan doesn't like me!"

Hitsugaya took a step back, paling at the sight of her tears. "What... what are you doing? You're not the type to burst into tears!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, stunned and a little disturbed by what he saw. He hated seeing girls cry. They always made him feel awkward and guilty, even if he wasn't responsible for the tears.

"Shirou-chan hates me! He won't get ice cream with me!" Yachiru continued to wail.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched again. "I don't hate you Kusajishi," he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Then you'll go with me to get ice cream?" Yachiru asked between sniffles.

With a groan, Hitsugaya nodded. "Just this once."

Yachiru's tears dried up instantly and she began to drag Hitsugaya along with her again.

"...Ugh..." Hitsugaya groaned, finally realizing he had been conned by Yachiru.

"I love you, too, Shirou-chan!" the pink haired girl giggled as she dragged the white haired taichou away.


	6. Chaos

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, it took a few days more than I thought it would, but I'm finally able to post drabbles again! Had my laptop reformatted twice within the span of two days and then it took another day before I got my word processor back. And yet, I'm still having problems. So my husband has finally decided it's most likely the power supply. Process of elimination is a wonderful thing. I think. Hahahaha. Either way, we're back in business! I'll just have to let my Facebook apps suffer... Gods, I'm such an addict hahahahaha. Oh, yeah, just a warning, but Ulquiorra's probably OoC in this! But it was a hoot to write, so it was worth it!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez, my provider of Gin crack pairings!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, ZareenBlack, PunkRockHolly (Your reviews always make me so giggley!), StarPrincess999, anonymous (The joys of crack pairings! Full of laughs!), darklover, Nnoitra-Szayel, xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx, brendabond, capslock-nanao, mrsbieber, and Lonewolfgemini3400!

* * *

**6. Chaos**

Ichimaru Gin made his way down the halls of Las Noches looking for someone to amuse himself with. It was not a good day if he could not cause a little bit of chaos for Aizen's pets, the Espada. Since they tended to hate him anyway he always found it extra rewarding when he could make their day miserable. Gin's grin widened as he came upon the fourth Espada walking toward him. Gin enjoyed doing everything he could to make the Espada before him show some flicker of emotion.

"Ulquiorra, whatcha up ta?" Gin called out, raising a hand in greeting.

The Espada stopped and gave a slight acknowledging nod in Gin's direction. He hoped that Aizen's right-hand man would keep going and leave him alone. Gin always seemed hell bent on making Ulquiorra crack.

Luck was not on Ulquiorra's side as Gin closed in on him and circled him like a lion would circle its prey. "It's yer lucky day, Ulquiorra. I'm feelin' 'specially nice t'day," Gin told the fourth Espada as he leered.

Ulquiorra stood perfectly still even though his first instinct was to kill the former Shinigami taichou. Ulquiorra was certain he could do it but it would invoke Aizen's wrath. Ulquiorra knew he didn't stand a chance against Aizen.

"Ya know yer happy ta see me," Gin said, finally stopping just in front of Ulquiorra. "Why don' ya gimme a smile?"

"I do not have the time to stand here and chat idly. I have work to do for Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra stated in his soft monotone.

"Ya sure love throwin' yer status as pet around," Gin chuckled and raised a hand to cup Ulquiorra's white cheek, praying that the Espada would cringe at the intimate contact. "But ya ain't impressin' me none," the silver haired man added.

Ulquiorra wanted to step away from Gin. Being touched by Gin made Ulquiorra's stomach churn uncomfortably. But reacting would be playing right into Gin's trap. And that would mean Gin would never leave Ulquiorra alone.

"Ya like that, huh?" Gin said, his smile widening.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a slow breath. He hated that everyone assumed he was gay. The truth of the matter was he didn't particularly case for either of the sexes. He wasn't like Grimmjow or Nnoitra; he could not be bothered chasing around the female Arrancar. Nor was he like the man standing before him. He knew Ichimaru often chased the bustier women of Las Noches. He also knew that Ichimar hit on him to disturb him.

'_Well, two can play that game,_' Ulquiorra thought as he stared straight at Gin. "Why yes, Ichimaru, I do," Ulquiorra replied.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes, baby. Your touch turns me on," Ulquiorra said, repeating something he had heard Loly or Menoly say to Grimmjow on more than one occasion. When they had uttered those words, they had come out in a breathless moan but when Ulquiorra uttered them his voice remained monotonous.

The corner of Gin's mouth twitched. "That so?"

Ulquiorra gave a faint nod.

"Ya sure?" Gin asked, his voice light and teasing.

"Take me now, you sexy beast," Ulquiorra said before moving in and kissing Gin hard on the mouth.

Gin stepped back and frowned. "Well this ain't no fun if ya like it," he muttered before turning and walking away from Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra smirked at Gin's retreating form before returning to his business. He knew it would be a long time before Gin was comfortable enough to torment him again.


	7. Mask

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** All I can say about this is that I don't really like Omaeda and it's because of him that this drabble is awful. Ugh.

Dedicated to Kaidf.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers brendabond, rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, capslock-nanao, Nnoitra-Szayel, IceKingHyourinmaru, darklover, mrsbieber, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**7. ****Mask**

Soifon watched as Omaeda shoved cracker after cracker into his mouth and crunched them loudly. Normally she would be yelling at him to stop and do some work. But the two of them were alone in the office. When it was just the two of them, Soifon was able to remove the mask she wore in front of the rest of the Gotei 13. When they were alone, Soifon was a lot kinder to her subordinate.

"Omaeda, let me try one of those stupid crackers of yours," the tiny taichou demanded, holding her hand out to Omaeda.

"What?" the giant man asked, surprised by his taichou's sudden demand.

"You heard me. Give me one or I'll take it by force," Soifon demanded again before marching over to her fukutaichou.

Omaeda just smirked and held one of his crackers over Soifon's head. "You really want it that bad Taichou?" he asked mischievously.

Soifon growled. "Everyone wonders why I'm so cold to you in public..." she muttered.

"Don't sulk, Taichou. If I can't pick on my lady, who can?" Omaeda told her, dropping the cracker.

Soifon caught it in her hands. "Just be quiet Omaeda," she murmured with a faint blush.

"It's a good thing no one's around to see you blush but me. I like it when you unmask your feelings," Omaeda told her, causing her blush to deepen.

"Seriously... be quiet..."


	8. Confusion

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Wow, the support I got for the last drabble surprised me. I just rushed it and slapped something together for it. It was not one of my easier drabbles, let me tell you! I find it harder to write if I don't particularly like a character. If I don't like them, I feel like I don't get to know them enough to write them and so on. Luckily, this drabble was not one of those! I think I like this pairing a lot. I like to think there's more to Ikkaku than a fight-obsessed, short tempered, bald headed attitude (Yup. Being bald is a personality trait now. I'm epic like that!).

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, brendabond, eelgirl13, darklover, Nnoitra-Szayel, and Dr (Interesting crack pairing!)!

* * *

**8.****Confusion**

As they walked down the streets of Seireitei together, people stopped to stare in confusion. They were an unlikely couple and they knew it. There was no rhyme or reason for them being together, they just were. Of course, given that he was in the 11th Division and she was in the 4th Division, they did see each other quite frequently as patient and healer. That was, perhaps, the main reason they had begun to speak together frequently. They had tried to keep things a secret at first. But when her sister and his fukutaichou found them out, there was no way to keep their relationship a secret.

So they endured the questions and the stares, her with a quiet but kind smile and him with the usual threats and angry looks that were famous in the 11th Division.

"Keh. Doesn't it bother you to be questioned and stared at every second of the day?" he asked when they had finally found a spot away from prying eyes.

"I guess it does a little bit," she replied, glancing over at him. To Kotetsu Isane, the fact that she could look her lover in the eye without having to crouch was a blessing. With him she was able to forget that her height was a source of great discomfort to her.

"So speak up and don't let them push you around!" her lover said, his voice rising slightly.

Isane gave a soft chuckle and smiled at him. "But you do enough of that for both of us, Ikkaku," she pointed out.

Madarame Ikkaku just rubbed his bald head and looked away from Isane to hide his faint blush. "I like your laugh, Isa. It's cute..." he said sheepishly.

Isane's cheeks reddened at both his compliment and his use of the nickname he had given her. She liked hearing it, even if he did only use it when they were alone. It gave her a sense of belonging. It made her feel that she was as much his as he was hers. "Does it really bother you that much...?" she asked.

Ikkaku just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to face her. "I just wish they'd stop acting like we're some kind of freak show," he confessed.

"Well, our divisions do have a reputation. I can see why we confuse people," Isane said. She had always been able to keep a clear head and see things in a more objective manner than Ikkaku.

"So I'm not allowed to have feelings because I'm from the 11th Division?" Ikkaku demanded, slightly annoyed with everyone in the Gotei 13. Except for Isane, that is. Isane was one of the few people outside his division that he could never truly get mad at. She understood him too well for that.

"Of course you can have feelings," she told him, placing her hand on his arm. "But you have to keep in mind they believe the stigma surrounding you and Ayasegawa-san and Zaraki-taichou and even Kusajishi-fukutaichou," she added softly.

"Keh. I guess you're right..." he said with a sigh.

Isane smiled and leaned closer to kiss Ikkaku lightly on the cheek. "Give them a few more days and they'll be staring at someone else," she told him.

"They better or there's going to be a whole lot of ass kicking going on," Ikkaku muttered in reply.

Isane just smiled and nodded in agreement to humour him. "Of course."


	9. Insanity

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Due to health issues, I've been procrastinating on typing up my newer drabbles. I'm awful, I know. But you guys will forgive me because I provide crack-tastic goodness! Right? Right! HaHa. The title of this piece speaks volumes. This pairing is pure insanity, no way around it. But it ended up being cute insanity!

Dedicated to NickyEira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers capslock-nanao, brendabond, mrsbieber, Nnoitra-Szayel, darklover, StarPrincess999, Dr, ZareenBlack, and NickyEira!

* * *

**9. ****Insanity**

Insane was the only word to describe what they were; what they had just done. Obviously that someone as beautiful as he could even look at a girl so plain was insanity. But there he was, naked in bed with his Plain Jane's head resting on his chest. There was a content smile on both their faces as well.

"This is... insane," she murmured, echoing his own thoughts. "But it felt good."

His smile turned into a lazy smirk. "Beautiful people like me make everything good, Hinamori," he boasted.

Hinamori laughed softly. "You certainly do, Ayasegawa," she agreed.

"You should wear your hair down more often," Ayasegawa told her as he absently stroked her dark hair.

Hinamori nodded slowly.

"You're too feminine to wear it in such a conservative bun all the time," Ayasegawa continued. Hinamori blushed and moved closer to him, trying to hide her face against his bare chest. "Are you embarrassed Hinamori?"

"A little," she murmured into his chest.

"After what we just did, you shouldn't be," he told her as he lightly ran a hand down her bare back. Hinamori shivered. "Maybe we should do it again and again until you aren't so embarrassed," he suggested.

"This really is insanity!"

"Yes, but it's the good, enjoyable kind."


	10. Family

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I was way too tired to post this last night. Sorry guys. Work is just dragging these days. So now I'm posting while watching True Blood. Mmm what I wouldn't do for a Jason Stackhouse or an Eric Nothman of my own!

Dedicated to Stonecreek!

Many thanks tommy readers and reviewers capslock-nanao, brendabond, darklover, Nnoitra-Szayel, StarPrincess999, mrsbieber, Nicky Eira, ZareenBlack, Hoojoo, and Dr!

* * *

**10.****Family**

Kurosaki Karin sat in the room she shared with her twin, her knees drawn up to her chest. Since her brother had disappeared she had been forcing herself to stay upbeat and normal for her twin's sake. In reality, though, Karin wanted to hide out in her room and cry like Yuzu often did at night. The tears never came, even when she was alone. She was too much like her brother to just burst into tears for any reason. So she settled for just sitting alone in the middle of her bed.

A faint knock came at her door followed by, "Karin, are you okay?"

Karin looked up at the door. "I'm fine. You can come in if you want."  
The door opened and their house guest, Rukia, entered the bedroom. Karin suspected Rukia was a Shinigami like her brother but she didn't say anything as Rukia sat on the bed as well.

"Your sister said you wouldn't come out when she called you for dinner," Rukia said softly. Karin just shrugged and rested her chin on her knees. "Still worried about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"You haven't found him yet, have you? Why would Ichi-nii just disappear like this?" Karin asked, her tone harsh.

"I'm sorry, I haven't," Rukia apologized and placed a hand on Karin's shoulder. "I can tell you, why, though. He went away to get stronger so he can protect you and Yuzu and your father. Everything he does is to protect his loved ones." She knew from firsthand experience that Ichigo only fought to protect. He had fought so hard to protect her from execution. Now he was training to protect all of Karakura.

"I know that... but I still miss him," Karin said softly.

"Me too," Rukia said, looking sad for a moment.

"You really care about Ichi-nii, don't you?" Karin asked the older girl.

Rukia gave a nod. "Just as much as you do," she told Karin.

"You'll keep him from doing something stupid, right?"

Rukia smiled and nodded. "I always do."

"Hey Rukia...? You'll stay with us until Ichi-nii gets back, right?" Karin questioned.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly. Then she smiled at the young Kurosaki girl. "Of course I will Karin. Rukia-nee is here any time you need her!"

"Thanks... Rukia-nee."


	11. Shape

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Wow. Two days in a row! HaHa! I have a few of these pre-written, finally. It's great to be ahead of the game! Another odd crack pairing. It was also awkward to write. I blame Chad this time.

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Nnoitra-Szayel, capslock-nanao, brendabond, StarPrincess999, darklover, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**11. Shape**

The young man towered over Soifon as he listened to her speak. He was joining her division and she had felt the need to visit him in person. She heard that he'd had some unique abilities while we had been alive. After he had died in the final battle with Aizen Sousuke, he had been convinced to become a Shinigami by his friends, the former ryouka who had exposed Aizen and then went on to defeat him.

"Do you understand everything I just old you, Sado?" Soifon demanded at the end of her speech.

Sado just nodded He was not one for words even on his more talkative days.

"Good. With your experience you could easily become a seated officer in a matter of months," Soifon continued and beckoned for him to follow her. The gentle giant did just that. He followed her around the 2nd Division as she gave him the standard tour.

"Thank you, Taichou," Sado said at the end of it all.

"I was told you don't like fighting. Why were you so adamant about joining this division?" Soifon asked in response.

Sado barely batted an eye at her question. "Yoruichi-san told me about you. She told me that despite your shape, you're scary and strong," he replied.

Soifon's cheeks turned pink at the mention of her former mentor and taichou. "Of course I am. I'm the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido," she told him.

Sado nodded. "Yoruichi-san also told me you would benefit from my kindness."

Soifon just stared up at Sado, a little surprised by his words. Yoruichi was still looking out for her even after leaving her a hundred years ago.

"I wanted to meet you, too, after hearing Yoruichi-san sing your praises. I wanted to meet the Soifon that's been gone for a hundred years," he admitted.

"You... what?" Soifon murmured.

"Like you, people look at me and expect one thing but I am the opposite. Taichou, you look scary sometimes and so do I. But I am a kind person, just like you used to be," Sado explained.

Soifon just nodded. Her new recruit certainly was interesting. "Don't expect me to start swooning over you just because you said a few kind things about me!" she told him gruffly.

Sado just nodded. He had all the time in the world to be with her and get to know her, after all.


	12. Buttons

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sooooo I saw The Sorcerer's Apprentice yesterday. Loved the movie, hope there's a sequel. Jay Baruchel is so geeky and adorable and Canadian! HaHa. Love seeing Canadians make it big in Hollywood. And yes, this is relevant because today's drabble is about another adorable, nerdy guy! Uryuu is such an adorable nerd, what with he sewing and fashion design! XD Had fun writing this one. It was total, random crack that was inspired by browsing dA. I came up with a bunch of Nel pairings afterwards! Like tis one (Yup, Solar-chan can come it with some major crack pairings all on her own! Isn't she special? XD)!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Nicky Eira, brendabond, StarPrincess999, darklover, eelgirl13, capslock-nanao, Kelzz15, and mrsbieber!

* * *

**12. ****Buttons**

"Here, all the buttons are fixed on your blouse. I even added a bit of lace to it to make it more elegant," Ishida Uryuu said as he handed the top to its owner, a busty aqua haired woman.

"Thank you, Uryuu," the woman said as she took her top back. She had come to the world of the living to visit Ichigo but had somehow ended up at Uryuu's instead much to the Quincy's surprise. As a child Arrancar, Nel had clung to Ichigo through their whole battle in Hueco Mundo. She and Uryuu had very little real contact until the end of the battle.

"Try it on," Uryuu told her. Nel began to strip off the shirt Uryuu had lent her before Uryuu knew what was going on. Turning away quickly, Uryuu's cheeks began to burn. The former Espada was either too innocent or too shameless to realize she was undressing in front of a young man.

"This extra lace really is pretty," Nel said to Uryuu's back.

"I thought you'd like it," Uryuu said, feeling proud of himself.

"Almost... done," Nel said. Uryuu nodded and was about to turn around when something small hit him in the back of the head with surprising force. "Not again! These buttons are certainly bothersome!" Nel mumbled as Uryuu rubbed his head.

"Maybe we should find you a different blouse," Uryuu said as he turned to look at Nel. Uryuu choked as he took in the sight of Nel. The partially button blouse barely covered her bosom. '_She's even bigger than Matsumoto,_' he thought as he stared.

"Uryuu, are you okay...? I think you have blood trickling down from your nose..." Nel told him.

Uryuu blushed brightly and turned away. "Sorry... Let's get you some more clothes," he said.

"Thank you, Uryuu!" Nel said and hugged him from behind, pressing her breasts into his back.

Uryuu blushed more, silently agreeing with Nel. Buttons really were bothersome.


	13. Fate

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, this is my favourite drabble to date. It's followed very closely by Kaien x Rukia and Nanao x Gin. It made me reminiscent of my own wedding, haha.

Dedicated to WestAnimeBrigade!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, capslock-nanao, brendabond, Kelzz15, darklover, and mrsbieber.

* * *

**13. ****Fate**

"Karin-chan, you look so pretty! I'm so happy for you!" Kurosaki Yuzu gushed before snapping a picture of her twin sister.

"Yuzu-chan's right. You look radiant," agreed Kurosaki Rukia.

Kurosaki Karin blushed as her twin and sister-in-law showered her with compliments. She stood before them in her simple yet elegant wedding dress. Hr sisters were helping her with the finishing touches, like a little make up and making sure her hair stayed perfect. Karin wanted everything perfect. She had been waiting for this day for ten years. Fate had been kind to her that way. She had met her future husband while she was still young.

"Thank you for helping me get ready Yuzu, Rukia," Karin said and smiled.

"Of course Karin-chan! I'd be a bad sister and a bad maid of honour if I didn't!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"I wish I could have helped more," Rukia said.

"You did enough! You're going to have the baby any day now, so I'd rather you rested," Karin told Rukia sternly. Rukia just smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Two new additions to the family! How exciting!" Yuzu gushed, grinning at her sisters. The Kurosaki women smiled at each other happily.

There was a light rapping at the door. "Karin, Yuzu, it's time," Kurosaki Isshin said from the other side of the door. The twins helped Rukia to her feet before opening the door. Isshin grinned at the three of them. "All my girls look so beautiful," he said, his voice cracking slightly. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

"I'll help Rukia-chan to her seat," Yuzu said and left with Rukia at her side.

"Karin, I'm so proud of you," Isshin said softly as he pulled the dark haired woman into his arms. "Your mother would be, too."

Karin returned the hug, teary eyed. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too, Karin," Isshin responded as he too got teary eyed. He offered Karin his arm and placed a kiss atop her head when she took it. They then set out on their way.

Karin took a deep, steadying breath. The wedding march began and she took her first step down the aisle, her gaze searching ahead of her until she found her groom. She smiled when she saw his eyes widen at the sight of her. The, as discretely as he could, he gave her a quick thumbs up.

'_He's still so lame,_' she thought as she tried not to laugh. He had used the same gesture the first time they had fought a Hollow together when she was eleven. She loved that he didn't go out of his way to be cool. She loved him just the way he was.

Karin smiled as every step brought her closer to her fate, to the man who would soon be her husband. She would soon be Sado Karin, wife of Sado Yasutora.

When Karin and Isshin reached the altar, Chad reached over and grasped Karin's hand in his. "I love you," he said quietly.

Blushing, Karin replied just as quietly, "I love you too."

During the ceremony their hands remained clasped and their gazes locked on the other until the very end. Finally, they were pronounced man and wife. Chad leaned down and kissed his bride for the first time in front of all their family and friends. They turned to make their way down the aisle together, smiling happily.

However, before they could take that first step, Ichigo moved from his spot and headed towards his wife.

"My water just broke!" Rukia exclaimed.

Karin's smile widened and she squeezed Chad's hand. "Get used to it now. There's never a dull moment with the Kurosaki family."

Chad squeezed her hand back. "I'm prepared. I couldn't have asked for a better wife and in-laws," he told her before kissing her again.

"Karin-chan, Chad, hurry up!" Yuzu called. The newlyweds just smiled more and hurried after the rest of their family, happy that they would get to share their perfect day with their new niece or nephew.


	14. Abandoned

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Here's today's drabble! It's short and didn't turn out like I had intended (I wanted it to be sad!) but it's still sweet. I'm watching more Bleach subs while writing this note and I just have to say, that I love the interaction between Pesche and Uryuu! Soooooo funny! Uryuu's cape doubles as kleenex! Bahahahaha! I'm also totally ignoring the dialogue between Chad and Gantenbainne hahahahaha.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers capslock-nanao, StarPrincess999, darklover, Kelzz15, Stonecreek, ZareenBlack, Nicky Eira, and Dr!

* * *

**14. ****Abandoned**

"You look upset."

Abarai Renji looked up and found himself staring at the busty ex-Espada Nel Tu. The red haired Shinigami just shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, really," he murmured.

"Is it about that girl that's always with Ichigo?" Nel asked as she sat down next to Renji.

Renji blinked in surprise. When he had first met the beauty next to him, she had been a clingy, lisping child. He often forgot just how perceptive she was in her true form as a result.

Nel smiled softly. "Would you be more comfortable with my other form?" she asked.

"Nah. You're good. I just don't want to talk about Rukia and Ichigo," Renji replied.

Nel nodded. "I understand. It is hard to talk about being abandoned by the one you love."

"Yeah... you, too, huh?" agreed Renji.

Nel just nodded again.

"It can't be helped, though. They're devoted to one another. I lost my claim to her a long time ago," Renji said with a shrug.

"You are a good man. You will find the right woman for you," Nel told him.

"You too, Nel. You'll find someone much better for you than Ichigo,"" Renji told her with a grin.

Nel smiled back. "I know I will, thank you."


	15. Relationship

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so, two day delay. Sorry guys! Worked late Friday and then had a Randy Travis concert yesterday! Busy, busy! HaHa. Thankfully, though, summer is almost over and I won't want to leave my house for months. Winters here are just plain awful! I wish I could just hibernate through it! Also, this drabble takes place in the same universe as _Life After You_, hence the Western order of the names.

Dedicated to DaRkZeRoGaL, Dragen Eyez, and mrsbieber!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Nnoitra-Szayel, brendabond, mrsbieber, capslock-nanao, rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, Panzerraptor, Dr, eelgirl13, and darklover!

* * *

**15. Relationship**

Yuzu Kurosaki answered the front door of her home with a smile. "Toushirou! Are you here to see Karin?" she asked when she saw her sister's teammate standing on the front step.

"No, I'm not here for Karin today," the white haired boy said, scowling a bit.

"Oh. That's good, then. She's out with Jinta and Ururu anyway," Yuzu told him.

"I came to see you, actually, Yuzu," Toushirou told her.

"Me? Really?" Yuzu asked, surprised. She never really thought she had any kind of relationship with the white haired boy. He was Karin's friend and her teammate on the school soccer team. Yuzu only knew him because she often tagged along to support her twin. Apparently, though, Toushirou thought different.

"I want to... will you go..." Toushirou started, nervous.

Yuzu blushed. He had come to ask her out! Not Karin, but her! Yuzu was stunned and happy all at the same time. Even if she felt she had no ties to Toushirou, she had always wanted some kind of relationship with him. He was so cool and smart and kind. Yuzu couldn't help liking him.

"I do, I will," Yuzu answered before Toushirou could finish.

Toushirou blinked and nodded. "Okay. We can go see a movie, if you want," he told her.

Yuzu smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you, Toushirou."

"Okay. You can pick the movie we see. Is seven okay?" Your dad won't mid, right?"

Yuzu shook her head. "He won't and seven is okay. I'll see you then," Yuzu replied. She smiled and watched Toushirou rush off in a hurry, obviously embarrassed.


	16. Keeping A Secret

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** And we're back to semi-regular updates, I think! HaHa!

Many thanks to my reader and reviewers capslock-nanao, rainy-lullaby, PunkRockHolly, Sajintmm (Anyone specific you'd like to see Komamura with?), darklover, and mrsbieber!

* * *

**16. Keeping a Secret**

Ise Nanao made her way toward the 6th Division office, a stack of papers under her arm instead of her usual book. She figured bringing paperwork to Kuchiki Byakuya would look innocent enough. The last thing she wanted was for someone to discover her secrets, especially her own taichou. That would be a disaster that Nanao did not want. Nanao knocked on the door when she reached the office.

"You may enter."

Nanao did as she was told and entered the office. She approached the desk Byakuya was sitting at and set the stack of papers down. "For you, Taichou," she told him.

Byakuya nodded and set them aside. He would get to them later, after his guest left. "Do you need to return with any papers?" he asked.

"No, not this time," she replied as she walked around his desk to stand in front of him.

"Good," Byakuya said with a faint smile. He didn't want to ruin his good mood by doing useless work after their time together. Byakuya stood and drew her close. For the time being, nothing mattered to him but her, his Nanao. It didn't even matter to him that she still insist6ed that they keep their relationship a secret.

"Kyouraku-taichou is out visiting Ukitake-taichou, so I have more time today," Nanao told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Byakuya was her dirty little secret though she insisted keeping it a secret was as much for his sake as it was for hers. She also knew, though, that he kept it a secret mostly to humour her.

"That would buy you a few hours, wouldn't it?" Byakuya commented as he reached behind her and removed the clip that held her hair in place.

Nanao blushed and nodded.

"You really are quite beautiful," Byakuya told her softly. "How did Kyouraku manage to hide you from other men for so long?"

"There was never any men worth my time until you came along," Nanao replied just as softly.

Byakuya's faint smile became a proud smirk as he leaned down and captured Nanao's lips in a passionate kiss. Nanao closed her eyes and leaned into him, blissfully content. The secrecy surrounding their romance added a certain thrill to everything they did. Their scant meetings were filled with a strong sense of passion and desperate need for each other. Though she knew for sure that under his cold appearance Byakuya was fiercely passionate, she felt it wouldn't be as obvious as it was when they met in secret.

"Being away from you is maddening," Byakuya told her, his voice breathless.

"I know. We'll tell them soon," Nanao replied, just as breathless. "For now, I want to keep you all to myself."

"I will only be yours," promised Byakuya as he held her close, his embrace gentle and loving.


	17. Desert

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Tonight's drabble contains a lot of crack and a bit of OoC-ness for Nel. I have no idea what I was thinking, it just came out this way. Actually, blame the two bowls of ice cream I had. Sugar makes me write weird things. Yeah, that's it. Totally. It's definitely not the fact that I wanted to put Ichigo in an embarrassing situation. Not at all! XD My apologies that it's not as hot as Byakuya and Nanao.

Dedicated to stonecreek, WestAnimeBrigade, and PunkRockHolly! Sorry if it disappoints!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Snowkid, capslock-nanao, rainy-lullaby, brendabond, StarPrincess999, NovelistOfTheSky, PunkRockHolly, Sajintmm, darklover, mrsbieber, Nnoitra-Szayel, and Nicky Eira!

* * *

**17. Desert**

"Itsygo! Itsygo! Are we dere yet?"

Kurosaki Ichigo's eye began to twitch. How he had gotten stuck alone in such a deserted and desert like area with Chibi Nel was beyond him. The last thing he remembered was heading to the Urahara Shouten to visit Urahara and Yoruichi. He had been ambushed and when he had woken up, Nel was standing over him. It had been her idea to start travelling to see if they could find a way out.

"How should I know if we're there or not? You're the one who said there was a way out!" Ichigo almost yelled.

"Nel din't say dat! Itsygo's the gwown up!" Nel replied as she clung to Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo just groaned and continued to run in the direction Nel had pointed him in initially. He knew there was no point in arguing with the child. He had tried and always ended up being called names by her. He had no idea how long he'd been running already but he was getting tired.

"Itsygo! Look at dat!" Nel cried and pointed straight ahead.

Ichigo looked up and saw that they were approaching what looked like an oasis paradise in the middle of nowhere. "Is that real?" he asked, hoping it wasn't simply a mirage.

"Itsygo! Nel wants ta go dere! Faster Itsygo! Faster!" the child demanded, pulling on Ichigo's hair as though it were the reins of a horse.

"Yeowch!" Ichigo cried and tried to pry Nel's hands from his hair as he ran. When he finally managed to successfully free his hair from Nel, he had reached the oasis and plummeted face first into the water while Nel landed gracefully in the sand, laughing.

"Silly Itsygo!"

Ichigo emerged from the water, splashing it everywhere and growling profanities under his breath. "Damn it you little brat!" he yelled and reached for Nel, grabbing the green cloth of her robes.

"Ichigo, you're awfully forward today!"

Ichigo blinked and found himself face to face with Nel's scantily clad chest. He then looked up to see the face of Nel's true form. "What the Hell is going on?" he demanded, shocked by the former Espada's sudden transformation.

Nel just smiled at him and pounced him back into the water. "I wanted to spend the day alone with Ichigo! You wouldn't have come if I hadn't dragged you here by force!" she admitted, pressing against him as they sat in the water.

Ichigo just turned red and kept his eyes fixed on her face. "What are you talking about Nel?" he demanded.

"You spend all your time with those other girls. I wanted to spend time with you, too!" Nel confessed, sounding more like a love sick teenager than the mature woman she apparently was.

Ichigo just groaned. "Did you have to ambush me?"

"Yes. It was necessary to get you alone for some grown up time," Nel told him.

Ichigo's blush deepened. "Gro-grown up time?"

Nel smiled and hugged Ichigo tighter. "You're so cute when you're shy, Ichigo!"


	18. Questioning

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Short but sweet tonight! It seems like most of my 100 original drabbles were on the long side compared to some of my new ones. Then again some of these get written by hand and they take a few pages. I need smaller, neater writing. The difference in length between my hand written copies and my typed copies depresses me. HaHa. I'm weird, I know. Also, we're almost at 200 reviews! Because I love you guys so much, I'm going to offer a one shot on any pairing of your choice to the person who gets the 200th review! Yep. I'm going with even numbers this time around. Maybe. I plan on doing more than 100 drabbles, so I may have to put more than 200 reviews between each prize. But for sure, the 200th review will get a one shot written for them! Because it adds an additional challenge for me and gives you more to read! This also translates to Solar-chan likes writing and will sue any excuse to keep doing so! HaHaHa!

Dedicated to Arwen!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, darklover, Mary Akataki, brendabond, mrsbieber, Sajintmm, capslock-nanao, ZareenBlack, Nicky Eira, PunkRockHolly, StarPrincess999, Stonecreek, and Nnoitra-Szayel (Everyone needs Shunsui to teach them about the ladies ;D)!

* * *

**18. Questioning**

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Uryuu?" Kuchiki Rukia questioned as she and Ishida Uryuu walked down the street towards the Ishida residence.

"Of course I am. I'm done second guessing myself," the young man replied. The two of them were on their way to meet Uryuu's father and tell him about their newly developed relationship. If they were any ordinary couple, it would not be a terribly big deal. But Rukia was a Shinigami and Uryuu was a Quincy, lifelong enemies of one another. Rukia's kind had been responsible for the extermination of Uryuu's kind.

"Regardless of what your father thinks, I still want to be with you Uryuu," Rukia told him, hoping to reassure him. Even if he wouldn't say anything to her face, Rukia knew Uryuu had questioned himself many times about his falling for a Shinigami woman.

"And if your brother is against it?" Uryuu asked her.

"Nii-sama will just have to accept it. After all, he went against the rules and married a woman from Rukongai," was Rukia's answer.

Uryuu leaned down and kissed Rukia quickly. "And my father will just have to accept us as well. I am done questioning myself. This is my final decision," Uryuu told her.

Rukia smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."


	19. No Way Out

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I felt like writing a drabble featuring everyone's favourite 4th Division member! Sorry ladies, it's not Ogidou! HaHaHa! Hanatarou is cuter than him any day! I mean, what? HaHa. Yeah. I'm lame. Deal with it!

Dedicated to WestAnimeBrigade and StarPrincess999!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, Kelzz15, brendabond, capslock-nanao, Nnoitra-Szayel, mrsbieber, PunkRockHolly, rainy-lullaby, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**19. ****No Way Out**

He was trapped with no way out. Running was futile and even if he could there was no way he could outrun her. She knew every short cut and secret pathway in Seireitei. She even knew the underground sewers better than he did and he was responsible for keeping them clean. Surely he was doomed. There was no way a lowly Shinigami from the 4th Division could survive having afternoon sweets with the scariest taichou in the Gotei 13.

"I think the poor guy's literally quaking with fear," Madarame Ikkaku whispered.

Ayasegawa Yumichika nodded. "I would be too if I had our fukutaichou for a girlfriend."

Ikkaku shuddered. "Then again, if he can handle her..."

"Shut up Chrome Dome! Stop making fun of Hana-chan!" Kusajishi Yachiru demanded, casting a glare at her subordinate. The bubblegum haired girl had grown into a young woman in the time since Aizen was defeated and peace was restored once more. She had also begun stalking Yamada Hanatarou during that time.

'_All this because I gave her some candy,_' Hanatarou thought as he continued to tremble ever so slightly as he sat directly across from Zaraki Kenpachi, the man Yachiru looked up to as a father figure.

"Keh. I still say you'd be better off with Ichigo," muttered Kenpachi as he watched Hanatarou tremble.

"Silly Ken-chan! Ichi would be better suited for you!" Yachiru replied with a giggle.

"Ah... Yachiru-chan would be better suited to someone else," Hanatarou agreed, a little hesitant.

"But Hana-chan's so nice and you always have candy for me! I love you Hana-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed.

Hanatarou blushed while Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku just gawked at the young fukutaichou. They didn't understand Yachiru's sudden adoration for the Shinigami anymore than Hanatarou himself did. Then again, he had never really questioned it much. He just accepted it as a fact of life and went along with it. She was adorable and high spirited, which he definitely liked and thought it complimented his own high spirited nature.

"I... I... me too, Yachiru-chan," the dark haired Shinigami stammered, blushing even more as he smiled at Yachiru. After her admission of love, Hanatarou knew there was no way out of the situation. He would just have to learn not to be afraid of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Keh. So long as he puts in a good word with Unohana for me, I don't care," Kenpachi finally said.

"Ah! Th-thank you, Zaraki-taichou!" Hanatarou exclaimed.

"Yay! I can keep Hana-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed and hugged Hanatarou tightly.


	20. Wrong

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** A short little drabble that ended up having more GinRan than RanGrimm. Oh well. Grimmy's the one getting all the action, so that's what matters! Due to the recent events in the manga and the fact that I've already done GinRan, I needed to add some of it somewhere! GinRan is one of my favourites.

Congratulations to StarPrincess999 for getting review 200! The one shot prize is yours!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby (Of course there's KenUno! I love KenUno!), brendabond, darklover (No 11th Division drabble is complete without the dynamic duo!), PunkRockHolly, capslock-nanao, StarPrincess999, mrsbieber, Nnoitra-Szayel (I'd be having a fan girl moment if I were in Hana's place ), RoseJustice, and SnowCrystals!

* * *

**20. Wrong**

"This is wrong," Matsumoto Rangiku murmured even as she pressed herself against her enemy, revelling in the feel of his mouth on hers.

"I don't give a damn, Shinigami," growled the blue haired Sexta Espada. He had been watching the busty Shinigami since his first encounter with the Shinigami in the material world. She was attractive physically, which was pretty much the only thing Grimmjow cared about. She was pretty enough to have some fun with before Aizen wiped out the Shinigami who opposed him. "And your body isn't complaining either," he pointed out as he ran his hands over her bare chest and back.

Rangiku shivered involuntarily. She knew he was right. Her body craved this. She craved it. Since Gin had left her behind to side with Aizen, she had felt empty inside. Grimmjow filled that emptiness. He wasn't Gin, but he was on the same team and therefore he was the closest Rangiku would ever get to Gin again.

"Atta girl. You know you like this," Grimmjow growled and nipped her ear.

"I never said I didn't," Rangiku replied and wrapped her arms around Grimmjow. "Just that it's wrong."

"Just shut up," Grimmjow muttered before capturing Rangiku's mouth in a fierce kiss. He had not approached her to talk. He had one thing on his mind and one thing only.

Rangiku rolled her eyes but returned his kiss just as fiercely. She didn't really want to make small talk with the Espada anyway. Small talk led to learning about him and that would lead to more complications than she needed. She had fallen into that trap once before. Falling for someone evil would only ruin her. She would not let Grimmjow be to her what Gin had been. She would not let anyone. She would have to settle for casual affairs and one nighters.

After all, replacing Gin would be wrong.


	21. Play

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yesterday was a busy day! Went out to a movie with a friend from work, then hung out with my cousin. Fun times! Saw _Scott Pilgrim vs. the World_ yesterday! Was so psyched for it and loved that it was set in good old Toronto! It was so nice seeing people hanging out at Second Cup instead of Starbucks! HaHaHa! Of course, it's no Tim Horton's, but Michael Cera's adorkableness made up for it! I also liked Anna Kendrick so much better in this movie than I do in the _Twilight Saga_. Ugh. Jessica annoys me! HaHa. Everyone should go out and see _Scott Pilgrim_ because it is epic and full of win!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez and WestAnimeBrigade!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, Sajintmm, Kelzz15, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly (Anything with Grimmy is hot!), capslock-nanao (Better to be a Bleachtard than a Narutard or Twitard!Says the girl who's all three! lol), darklover, mrsbieber (KenUno is drabble #29 from the first set!), Nicky Eira, and Nnoitra-Szayel!

* * *

**21. Play**

"Come out an' play wi' me, Orihime-chan."

Inoue Orihime jumped visibly and turned around to find Aizen's fox faced subordinate, Ichimaru Gin, standing behind her. She hadn't even noticed him enter her room. "Ah... I... um..." the young woman stammered, backing away from the silver haired man.

Gin's grin widened as he moved towards her. "Are ya scared o'me, Orihime-chan? I don' bite," Gin told her, extending a hand to her. "Hard."

Orihime swallowed before hesitantly reaching out to take Gin's offered hand. Rangiku had told her about the man and Orihime knew he was a force to be reckoned with. Probably Gin was the only person in Hueco Mundo with a power close to Aizen's. Turning him down could have fatal consequences and Orihime knew that. "I'm... I'm not scared," Orihime replied softly, hoping it would please Gin to hear that.

"Atta girl," Gin said and pulled her close. "Ya know, I jus' love playin' games, Orihime-chan. Cat an' mouse is th' best one," Gin told her.

"I... pardon...?" Orihime asked, confused.

"Ya may be Aizen's li'l pet mouse, but I ain't ever backed down from a challenge yet," Gin added, leaning close so he could whisper in her ear. Orihime just blushed and continued to look confused. "Ya still wanna play, Orihime-chan?" Gin asked.

Orihime just nodded, knowing she really had no say in the matter. Even though she had pledged herself to Aizen, there was no way she could escape Gin if he decided he wanted her. She was as good as caught.

Gin brushed his lips against hers and whispered, "Run li'l mouse, run."

Orihime blushed and stumbled back when Gin released her abruptly before turning and running.

Gin chuckled and sauntered after her.


	22. Sharp

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Ha. Two days in a row. Let's see if I can keep this up, finally. HaHa. Work sucks and is time consuming. I just want to stay at home and write drabbles all day!

Dedicated to Dr!

Many thanks to readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, Sajintmm, Kelzz15, PunkRockHolly, darklover, mrsbieber, and capslock-nanao!

* * *

**22. ****Sharp**

"You're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you Kuchiki Rukia?" Soifon commented, being her usual abrasive self. Kuchiki Rukia just frowned at the petite taichou and refused to show any emotion other than that. Soifon had been the one to summon the unseated Shinigami to the 2nd Division, but so far she had been nothing but cold and cruel.

"I'm sorry, Soifon-taichou, but if you're just going to stand here and insult me, I'm leaving," Rukia said, obviously not afraid of the deadly little woman. Rukia was a Kuchiki, after all. Even if Soifon was a taichou, Rukia was still from a higher family. She had no reason to fear Soifon most days.

"Insult you...? I'm just stating the obvious! I called you here to confess to you and you're just not understanding me!" Soifon exclaimed, exasperated by Rukia.

Rukia blinked at Soifon. "Is that what that was?" she asked, surprised. If that had been Soifon making a love confession, Rukia hated to see how Soifon confessed other things.

Soifon blushed. "Of course it was!" she said defensively.

Rukia giggled and quickly covered her mouth with her hand while Soifon just glared. "Going on and on about things like Yoruichi-dono and the Onmitsukido and things like that just don't make for a good love confession, Soifon-taichou," Rukia finally said when her giggles had stopped.

Soifon just folded her arms over her chest. "It's not like I'm good at this sort of thing!" she muttered, a little annoyed.

"Just don't talk about your love for Yoruichi-dono all the time and you will be fine. Girls don't like to hear about their lovers' ex-loves," Rukia advised, smiling softly at Soifon.

"Then I don't want to her about Kurosaki Ichigo!" Soifon added demandingly.

"Okay. We won't talk about Yoruichi-dono or Ichigo when we're together," Rukia replied, blushing herself. Obviously Soifon was quite sharp if she realized the feelings Rukia still harboured toward Kurosaki Ichigo, despite Rukia trying to hide them.

"Yes, I noticed. If you can over look my former adoration of Yoruichi, then I can overlook your dying adoration for the substitute Shinigami," Soifon said, unfolding her arms and reaching out for Rukia.

Rukia smiled and took Soifon's hand. "Thank you, Soifon."


	23. After A Battle

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Went for light and playful with this one! It is Shinji, after all. Can't go making him too serious with a woman. Al his serious business is reserved for taking down Aizen!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-luallby, capslock-nanao, Sepsis, StarPrincess999, Nnoitra-Szayel, Sajintmm, darklover, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**23. ****After A Battle**

"Thank you for coming to check up on my taichou, Unohana-taichou," Aizen Sousuke, the fukutaichou of the 5th Division said as he and Unohana Retsu walked towards Aizen's taichou's room.

"Your taichou is quite troublesome, isn't he?" Retsu said as they walked together. Aizen just sighed, exasperated, and nodded. Retsu laughed softly and entered the bedroom of Hirako Shinji. The blond haired taichou looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know I needed to see you. It's just a scratch, Retsu," he said as he watched the woman approach him.

"It seems that your fukutaichou doesn't think it is just a scratch, Shinji. Nor do I for that matter," Retsu replied as she eyed the long gash running down Shinji's bare chest.

"I think you just wanted to see me naked," teased Shinji, grinning impishly at the woman.

"Of course that is always the reason I make house calls for you," Retsu replied, her kind smile remaining on her face as she spoke.

"I knew it," Shinji said. "You have such a dirty mind, Retsu. Does your boyfriend know you're here hitting on me?"

Retsu just smiled and sat down in front of Shinji to get a closer look at his wound. "Oh, I'm sure he won't mind. He's never had any complaints before," she replied.

Shinji's grin widened. "Have I ever told you you're my first love?"

"Every time I see you," Retsu replied.

"Just means you can't forget it and move on to someone like Ukitake or Kyouraku," Shinji pointed out.

Retsu just laughed and shook her head. "You are definitely troublesome man, Shinji."


	24. Message

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I meant to post this, like, an hour ago and got distracted talking to a friend. HaHa. I'm awful, I know. But Sunday's drabble is here finally! Enjoy!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers capslock-nanao, rainy-lullaby, darklover, Sajintmm, mrsbieber, PunkRockHolly, Nicky Eira, StarPrincess999, and eelgirl13!

* * *

**24. ****Message**

Kotetsu Isane made her way toward the 6th Division office with a message from her taichou meant for Kuchiki-taichou. Isane had not wanted to be the one to deliver the message but she could hardly refuse to do it to her taichou's face. Even Isane knew better than to invoke the wrath of Unohana Retsu. Her taichou was possibly scarier than Zaraki Kenpachi and since Isane adored her taichou, that was saying a lot. On the other hand, Isane was incredibly embarrassed about stopping by at the 6th Division where her long time crush spent most of his time. Just thinking about him made Isane blush furiously. Isane couldn't help but blush at the thought of a man like Abarai Renji even being remotely interested in someone as plain and odd as her. Isane admired Renji's passion and sense of loyalty as well as his body. The tribal tattoos suited him very well.

"Ah...! I need to stop this before I get to the office..." Isane scolded herself aloud before giving her head a shake to clear it. She couldn't show up blushing brightly and not be expected to explain herself, especially if Renji was the one who showed her in. Surely he would ask why she was so unusually red in the face.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou? Are you all right?"

Isane stopped as a shiver ran down her spine. '_Speak of the devil!_' she thought as she let out a nervous chuckle and turned around to ace the red haired man coming up behind her.

"Everything's just fine, Abarai-fukutaichou. I was just bringing a message to your taichou, actually," the silvery haired woman replied.

"Oh? Do you want me to take it for you?" Renji offered as he caught up to Isane and fell into step with her.

"Ah, no! I don't want to trouble you with my tasks!" Isane exclaimed, embarrassed.

"It's not trouble if I'm going there," Renji pointed out, making Isane blush again.

"That... that's true..."

Renji just grinned at her and held out his hand. "So, let me have it."  
Isane nodded and offered him the note, her fingers brushing against his. Isane began to blush more. "Here you go," she said softly.

"Thanks," Renji said before closing his hand around hers. Isane looked at him questioningly. "Maybe I could see you later? I mean, if Taichou needs to send a reply... or something," he asked, hesitating slightly.

Isane just nodded quickly. "Yes, that would be fine. Please. I mean, only if you want to," she said, stumbling over what she wanted to really say to him.

Renji nodded as well. "Th-thanks, Isane," he said before letting go of her hand and rushing off before Isane could see him blush.


	25. Hologram

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Drabbles are probably going to be sporadic for the next little bit. I'm just getting into the last big part of my story _Life After You_ and that means it's almost completed! Bittersweet! So my drabbles and the one shot reward for StarPrincess999 are going to be taking the back seat to it. Sorry, guys! _Life After You_ is my priority at the moment! Mostly because I want to see it through since it's my first multi-chapter non-drabble story in years. I'm still going to work on the drabbles and the one shot, but if updates start lacking, then at least you've all be pre-warned and what not!

Dedicated to PunkRockHolly!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, darklover, Sajintmm, Kelzz15, NickyEira, StarPrincess999, mrsbieber, eelgirl13, capslock-nanao, ZareenBlack, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**25. Hologram**

"Pretty convincing, isn't it Nemu-chan? It's my most realistic hologram to date," boasted Urahara Kisuke as he showed off his latest invention to the current fukutaichou of his former Division.

"Even Mayuri-sama has yet to create anything so realistic," Nemu agreed without thinking. When she did realize what she had said, her hands fluttered to her mouth. She had just insulted Mayuri-sama's brilliance. Even though her father was nowhere all the way back in Soul Society, Nemu could not help but feel that he somehow knew she had spoken ill of him. She would be punished for sure, she just knew it.

Kisuke, on the other hand, just chuckled and moved closer to the young woman. "Don't worry, don't worry! We'll keep it a secret between friends," he told her as he flipped open his folding fan and began to fan himself.

Nemu eyed him suspiciously. Although he was the most brilliant man she had ever met, Nemu knew Urahara Kisuke was also the most devious person she had ever met. He never did anything, including keep secrets for others, without a reason. Nemu just needed to figure out why he was helping her.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked bluntly. She would not beat around the bush. Being direct with a man like Urahara Kisuke was the best way to get anywhere with him.

Kisuke watched the woman from behind his fan, his white and green striped bucket hat shading his eyes. "Whatever could you mean, Nemu-chan?" he asked trying to sound confused.

"I may not be able to see your face, but I know you are smirking at me from behind your fan, Urahara-san," she told him.

Kisuke just chuckled and folded his fan back up, revealing his smirk. "You are clever Nemu-chan! I can't fool you, can I?"

"No, you cannot."

"All I want in exchange for keeping your secret, Nemu-chan, is a little kiss," Kisuke told her.

"I suppose... that would be acceptable," Nemu told him.

Kisuke smiled a much softer, kinder smile as he closed the distance between them. Nemu watched him, a faint blush blossom across her cheeks. Kisuke leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Nemu blinked suddenly and Kisuke seemed to vanish before her eyes. "What...?"

From behind her, Nemu heard Kisuke's familiar chuckle. "See Nemu-chan? My holograms really are something!"

"Urahara-san! That is not funny!" Nemu told him, her entire face going red from embarrassment. She could not believe she had fallen for one of Kisuke's tricks.

"But you're so cute when you're flustered, Nemu-chan!" Kisuke declared. Nemu just gave him a frosty look and walked away. "Aw, Nemu-chan! How about a real kiss this time? I promise!" Kisuke called as he chased after the usually robotic woman.


	26. Precious Treasure

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, I wrote this up after I wrote yesterdays, so I thought I'd post it today, obviously. HaHa. I'm trying to juggle all my projects, I promise! I should just start writing as man as I can on my days off, that way I'm ahead of the game. Maybe. Today's already off to a bad start for me, so I figured, hey why not post and get some nice reviews to cheer you up? So I am. It's distracting me from the fact that I woke up to find my betta, Elvis, dead on the living room carpet. My cat, Trunks, doesn't like eating the fish. No, he tortures them by leaving them laying out of water (last time, he left the fish on the counter top). It's a sad day. I loved that fish. T_T

Many thanks to my reader s and reviewers rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, Sajintmm, Kelzz15, darklover, capslock-nanao, PunkRockHolly (I like to see Nemu acting less robotic!), brendabond, eelgirl13, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**26. Precious Treasure**

"I'm sorry, I had no idea there was someone in here," apologized Ise Nanao. She had been wandering around Las Noches looking for a place to read where no one would be able to find her. Since running away from Soul Society and joining Ichimaru Gin and subsequently Aizen Sousuke, Nanao had already become the object of desire for both men and they seemed to be in a continuous battle for her attention. "I'll leave," she added softly, frustrated. No matter where she went, there always seemed to be someone around. A girl apparently could not be alone for more than a few seconds in Las Noches it seemed.

"Do whatever. I don't care if you stay."

Nanao looked down at the man lounging on the floor with his hands tucked under his head, blushing as she realized just who he reminded her of. Her heart pounded in her chest as she forced herself to look away from the lazy Arrancar. "I just wanted a few minutes of quiet so I could finish my book," she murmured, suddenly feeling nervous.

"And I just want to have a quiet nap. So stay, read. Do whatever you want, Nanao," he replied.

Nanao shivered at the way he said her name and clutched her book tightly. The Arrancar, the Primera Espada to be exact, was definitely a better groomed version of her former taichou, the man who had caused her to depart from Soul Society for good. "You're Coyote Starrk, aren't you?" she asked softly.

The shaggy haired Espada glanced up at her. "The one and only," he said. "Aren't you Ise Nanao, the most precious treasure in Hueco Mundo?"

Nanao's blush deepened. It had been a long time since someone had called her something so silly and flowery. "I'm sure I'm not a precious treasure to anyone," she murmured, feeling self-conscious suddenly.

Starrk sat up and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "You've caught the eye of Aizen and Ichimaru, you know," he told her, stating the obvious. Nanao watched his every movement closely. He moved as though it was too much effort to even do those simple things.

"I've known Gin since we were children..."

Starrk just shrugged carelessly at her. "And you've got the other Espada interested too," he added.

"The other Espada...? But not... you?" Nanao asked, not sure how she felt about that.

"Do I detect some sadness there?" Starrk asked her before laying back down.

"Of course not! You act too much like someone I hate for me to be even remotely interested in you!" Nanao exclaimed defensively.

Starrk just smiled lazily and closed his eyes. "If you say so, Nanao-chan."

Nanao blushed brightly and stormed out. She would have to watch out for the Primera Espada now, too. If he was anything like Kyouraku, he was definitely trouble for Nanao. She would not be able to help herself around the Espada anymore than she had been able to around Kyouraku.


	27. Role Playing

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** It's been so long, I feel bad posting such a short drabble. But I've more or less worked out a posting schedule for these drabbles until I'm finished _Life After You_. Mondays and Tuesdays for sure. Possibly Sundays (with True Blood being finished until next summer, my evenings are distraction free. But it also depends on how work went during the day, though). And since I usually have three days off in the week, there will be an update on what ever other day I have off (Wednesday-Saturday will have sporadic updates). I'm hoping for at least 3 updates a week. Also, I am not looking for suggestions again until I have finished _Life After You_. I have way too many pending ones to add anymore to the list right now.

Dedicated to Panzerraptor!

Many thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers Nicky Eira, ZareenBlack, mrsbieber, capslock-nanao, rainy-lullaby, Sajintmm, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, darklover, Mary Akataki, and Nnoitra-Szayel!

* * *

**27. ****Role Playing**

"What the hell is this?" demanded Kurosaki Ichigo, staring at the school girl clothes he had just been handed.

"You agreed to role playing with me. That's your costume," Yadoumaru Lisa replied in a tone that said 'you must really be stupid'.

"Shut up! I just want to know why you gave me girl clothes!" Ichigo barked, annoyed that he was being treated as though he were slow. Lisa just blinked at him. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I always dress like that," Lisa answered. "It's not really a costume if I wear it every day."

The orange haired teen felt his eye twitch even though he could not deny her logic. "So be some other kind of girl. A princess or something!" he told her.  
"But school girls are my fetish. It'd be a real big turn on," Lisa told him with a devilish smile.

Ichigo's entire face turned red. "What the hell kind of role playing is this?" he demanded, backing away from the Vizard.

"The only kind of role playing there is, Ichigo! Now stop being shy and get into that uniform!" Still blushing furiously, Ichigo dropped the uniform and backed out of the room. Lisa just raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Cat and mouse works, too," she said before following the orange haired teen.


	28. Vulnerable

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **So I fail for not posting yesterday (Housework and a short nap due to my sinus pills knocking me out kept me busy!). I also fail for giving you guys another psychotically short drabble. I blame Ichigo. It's all his fault!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers capslock-nanao (I beg your forgiveness for the last drabble? HaHa), brendabond, rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, Sajintmm, eelgirl13 (Random is usually my specialty!), darklover, mrsbieber, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**28.**** Vulnerable**

Ichigo sat and watched his sleeping companion, Yamada Hanatarou. The two of them had been traversing the underground sewer system of Seireitei along with a third companion, Shiba Ganju. The three of them were travelling together to save another Shinigami from her unfair execution, with Hanatarou tagging along after being used as a failed hostage.

'_Thank god for that. He sure is handy in a pinch,_' Ichigo thought as he continued to watch Hanatarou. Though he was weak compared to Ichigo and Ganju, Hanatarou had pulled through for Ichigo at the last moment by healing his injuries. '_Who knew such a pathetic and vulnerable looking guy could have such great healing abilities?_' Ichigo thought, giving Hanatarou an uncharacteristically endearing smile since the two of them were all alone. Thankfully, Ganju had gone off to scout ahead while Ichigo and Hanatarou relaxed and recovered.

Ichigo was taking advantage of his time alone with Hanatarou to just enjoy his quiet company. Had the 4th Division Shinigami been awake, Ichigo would have felt awkward. But with Hanatarou asleep, it was easy for Ichigo just to watch him and protect him. The smaller Shinigami just bagged to be protected and Ichigo found that, despite only knowing him for such a short time, he wanted to be the one to protect the vulnerable Shinigami from anything and anything. He could not help himself. Hanatarou brought out all his fierce protective feelings. And Ichigo smiled knowing he did not mind feeling that way about the smaller man at all.


	29. Dreams

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Since today (Saturday) is my 3rd day off of the week, here's a drabble! It's late getting up because I had a day out planned and hurt my foot wearing the wrong shoes around the mall (hooker boots are not made for walking around for 3 hours!). On the plus side, I started reading Howl's Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones today! It's one of my favourite Miyazaki movies, too!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my patient readers and reviewers capslock-nanao, StarPrincess999, Sajintmm, PunkRockHolly, darklover, ZareenBlack, mrsbieber, and Nicky Eira!

* * *

**29. Dreams**

"You're Shiba Ganju, aren't you?" Kotetsu Isane asked softly as she approached the man from behind. She had been on her way to visit Unohana-taichou in the middle of the night when she had stumbled upon Yamada Hanatarou's guest. The bulky man turned and gave a bit of a nod. "Is there something wrong? Do you need anything?" Isane asked politely. The man was a guest of the 4th Division and if he was out and about in the middle of the night, Isane felt it was her duty to make sure it wasn't because he was uncomfortable.

"Eh. Couldn't sleep. Stupid dreams keeping me awake," Ganju replied with a shrug.

Isane nodded sympathetically, understanding perfectly. Her odd nightmares were the reason she felt the need to call on her taichou so late. "I understand, Shiba-san," she said softly as she stood by him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep yourself?" Ganju asked her bluntly.

Isane's cheeks coloured faintly and she looked down at her feet. "I too am plagued by dreams that do not allow me to sleep."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ganju asked, making an honest attempt to be nice to the Shinigami woman standing before him. Isane's blush darkened and she continued to look at her feet. "It might help to talk about them," Ganju added. "Mine was a nightmare about my brother."

Isane looked up at that. She remembered that incident and felt a wave of guilt for making him feel compelled to speak about his late brother. "I'm sorry, Shiba-san," the tall Shinigami whispered.

"What about you? How bad was your nightmare?" Ganju asked, quickly changing the subject. Oddly enough, he felt bad for making the Shinigami feel bad.

"It was... I dreamed a talking parsnip tricked me into tasting it and then it made me grow even taller..." Isane murmured, looking embarrassed.

Ganju stared at Isane for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin and laughing loudly. "You have to be the cutest girl ever, dreaming something like that!"

Isane's entire face was red by the point and she looked up, hiding her face completely from the shorter man. "Th-thank you, I think..." she murmured.


	30. Breaking the Rules

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Here is Monday's drabble! It's a bit late to be called Monday's drabble, but I assure you there is a valid reason! I got distracted talking about _Kingdom Hearts_ with Dragen Eyez! Tuesday will have an update, too, and some other day this week. Nothing yesterday because I was out with family all day. And because I got distracted by reading _Howl's Moving Castle_!

Dedicated to blackteaplease!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers brendabond, rainy-lullaby, Sajintmm, ronneygirl, PunkRockHolly, capslock-nanao, Nicky Eira, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, darklover, and RoseJustice!

* * *

**30. Breaking the Rules**

Kuchiki Byakuya paced nervously in the living room of the Kurosaki home. What he was about to do went against every rule he had sworn not to break. He was about to propose to a woman who was not only not of noble birth but was a human. Granted, she was a human with more spiritual abilities than a lot of the Shinigami in his own division.

"Byakuya? What are you doing here?" Kurosaki Ichigo demanded as he walked into the room, his fiancé and Byakuya's younger sister trailing behind him.

"I was under the impression that this was not your home anymore, Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said coolly.

"I still have a right to know what business you have with my dad and sisters," Ichigo replied, a little annoyed. He and Byakuya had never been on amiable terms and things had become much tenser between then after Ichigo had proposed to Rukia and Byakuya had begun to see one of Ichigo's sisters.

"Ichigo, Nii-sama, don't fight," Rukia interjected, hoping to keep the peace.

"If you must know, I plan on proposing to Karin," Byakuya said, ignoring his sister. Ichigo's jaw dropped and he stared at Byakuya, not quite sure if he should punch him or welcome him into the family in a smug sort of way.

"You plan on doing what?"

Byakuya turned and stared at the black haired young woman standing behind him. He had not known that Karin was standing behind him, her hands folded across her chest.

"Nii-sama! Do you really mean to go against the rules again?" Rukia asked, surprised.

Byakuya gave a tiny nod. "She is worth breaking the rules for."

"Well, if you're going to put it that way, sure, why not?" Karin said with a shrug.

Byakuya smiled and offered Karin his hand. "Come. We shall tell your father at once."

Karin took his hand and lead him off, leaving Ichigo gaping in the living room.


	31. Tattoo

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Here is tonight's drabble! It's a bit longer than the last few I've posted. Would have been up sooner, but I had to watch the _Dancing with the Stars_ elimination and then I kept it on to see this new cop show, _Detroit 1-8-7_. It was actually pretty good. And it's like, local! And the season premier of SVU tomorrow, I believe. Makes me soooo happy!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Sweet and Deady (I will keep you in mind when I start taking suggestions again), PridefulElizondo, PunkRockHolly, mrsbieber, Sajintmm, capslock-nanao (I think you're right. Karin and Byakuya would be deadly!), ZareenBlack, rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, and darklover!

* * *

**31. Tattoo**

"Ganju, when did you get a tattoo?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

Shiba Ganju grinned a big, toothy grin at his orange haired friend. "Like it, huh? It's the Shiba Clan's symbol. Just like my brother had!" the bulky man said proudly.

"That's the thing your sister wears on his shirt," Ichigo pointed out, leaning in to get a better look at Ganju's arm.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Ganju snorted.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped.

"Hey, you know what would be really awesome? You should get this tattoo too!" Ganju exclaimed, looking as though he had just had the world's greatest idea. And, of course, to him it was. It showed off the greatness of the Shiba Clan as well as Ganju's own brilliance.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! Why would I want to a tattoo of your family symbol?" Ichigo asked, turning away from Ganju and making his way towards the house. "What, am I your property or something?"

Ganju frowned but followed behind Ichigo. "I thought you liked me Ichigo!" he protested.

Ichigo sighed and stopped before looking over his shoulder at Ganju. "I do like you. I just don't trust you to give me a tattoo! With my luck, you'll do something and blow us both up!"

"Hey! I'm a master with explosives! And body art!" Ganju exclaimed.

"Sure you are. Never going to happen, even if you find some way to force me," Ichigo answered and started to walk away again.

"Oh yeah?" Ganju challenged, grinning again. Before Ichigo could respond, Ganju was on top of him and fighting to get him out of the top of his shihakusho.

"Ganju! What the Hell?" Ichigo exclaimed, fighting to get the bigger man off of him.

"Hold still, damn it! I promise it won't hurt much!" Ganju shouted as he tried to stop Ichigo's flailing arms. The two of them continued struggling for a few more minutes until they heard a cough behind them. Both men stopped moving, Ichigo looking dishevelled and Ganju holding one of Ichigo's arms and the sleeve of the opposite arm in his large hands.

"Why don't you morons get a room instead of making love in my yard?" Shiba Kuukaku, Ganju's sister, demanded as she glared down at them with her arm on her hip. Shihouin Yoruichi stood beside her, grinning.

"No wonder you reacted the way you did when you saw me naked, Ichigo!" the purple haired vixen taunted.

Ichigo and Ganju both blushed furiously before flying away from one another. "It wasn't what it looked like!" Ganju exclaimed while Ichigo straightened his shihakusho.

"I don't care. Just don't screw around on my lawn!" Kuukaku yelled before turning and stalking off with Yoruichi.

"Your sister hasn't changed at all," Ichigo said once Kuukaku was out of earshot and he knew he was safe to open his mouth.

"You have no idea," Ganju replied.


	32. What If

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** This was sort of inspired by a piece of Bleach fan art I found on deviantArt of Masaki and Isshin's first meeting. Only this doesn't have Isshin. Also, I am aware that Ryuuken's hair is shown as dark in one of Uryuu's flashbacks but I stuck with the white because I think he looks better with white hair!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, Sajintmm, capslock-nanao, RoseJustice, ZareenBlack, rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, Sweet and Deadly (I wouldn't worry about being good or not. Writing should be something you do to make yourself happy. If it makes others happy as well, that is an added bonus!), darklover, Nicky Eira (Kaien x Miyako is in the first 100, titled "Rebirth"!), and mrsbieber!

* * *

**32. ****What If... **

Masaki ran down the street, her hair and uniform skirt whipping wildly in the wind. She was running from something she could not really see but she knew it was dangerous. She knew her life would be lost if she let the thing catch her, whatever it was. Perhaps the fact that she could not see anything more than a giant blurry shape lumbering behind her made it all the more terrifying. She wanted to scream for help but out running it took all she had. If she tried to do anything but keep a good amount of distance between herself and the blurry creature she knew it would catch her.

Masaki turned a corner and glanced behind her. The blurry creature was no longer following behind her. She slowed to a stop, relief washing over her. She was safe now. The danger was gone. Masaki let herself stand still to catch her breath, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds just to be sure nothing showed up behind her again.

She was about to move on when she heard a deafening roar from in front of her. Masaki looked up and let out a surprised cry. She had not expected the thing to appear in front of her. She stumbled backwards and fell to her knees as the concrete in front of her exploded from some invisible impact. Masaki covered her face as she cowered on the ground and waited for the inevitable. Instead, she heard something zip by her and then an anguished roar. Looking up, the blurry creature disappeared before her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Masaki looked over her shoulder and saw a young white haired man standing behind her. He was dressed in the Karakura High School uniform. Masaki gasped a little, surprised. "You're... Ishida-kun, aren't you? What was that...?"

The white haired teen nodded as he strode towards Masaki. "That was a Hollow. They devour souls," he explained briefly. He offered his hand to her and pulled her up gently when she accepted it.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun," Masaki said softly.

"I'm glad you are okay, Masaki-chan," Ishida Ryuuken replied just as softly.


	33. Robot

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm like, totally giddy tonight! My city was mentioned and shown on _Detroit 187_! HeHeHe. It was great. Also, for the most part the reception for the last drabble was awesome! So glad you guys are open to different ideas and pairings even if they're not your faves! Actually, Ryuuken x Masaki is an idea I've been tossing around for a while. Mind you, the original idea involves Isshin as well. Again, all the kind reviews were greatly appreciated!

Dedicated to capslock-nanao!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, Sajintmm, mrsbieber, eelgirl13, rainy-lullaby, Sweet and Deadly (NanaoxShunsui is one of my faves too!), StarPrincess999, and darklover!

* * *

**33. Robot**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grimmjow snarled as he circled his prey, waiting for her to show some sign that she was either quaking with fear or ready to fight him. Instead, she just stood still, watching him with emotionless eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with me," she replied without emotion.

Grimmjow growled, frustrated. It was hard for him to enjoy fighting some so lifeless, so robotic. And she had looked like she would have been fun, too, especially if he managed to reduce her uniform to nothing.

"You picked the wrong hostage to take and to try to kill," she said, still standing still. "Mayuri-sama will not care what you do to me."

"Isn't that a little cold, Shinigami?" Grimmjow asked, stopping right in front of his prey.

"Mayuri-sama can build another to replace me."

'_Fuck. She is a robot,_' Grimmjow thought, groaning to himself. "What's your name, Shinigami?"

"Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Keh. I don't even want to bother with you anymore woman," the blue haired Espada stated and turned away from Nemu.

"A wise decision. There is no way you could fight me and win, Espada," Nemu declared, her robotic voice revealing the slightest bit of arrogance.

Grimmjow stopped mid step, growling. He would enjoy this. There was no way someone so slight could take him on and win.

"Is something wrong, Kitten?" Nemu asked, her voice taunting now.

Grimmjow turned and pounced only to miss. Nemu had moved from the spot she had been standing with a speed that was far from robotic. "I'm going to enjoy this you freaky robot!" Grimmjow growled before laughing manically.

"As will I," Nemu agreed before attacking Grimmjow as he flew at her, poised to attack.


	34. Happiness

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yar. Very short drabble today. Spent most of the day playing Kingdom Hearts, so I don't have many ideas running around my head for once. Weird.

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, Sajintmm, mrsbieber, Nicky Eira, capslock-nanao, ZareenBlack, rainy-lullaby (You're quite welcome!), StarPrincess999, darklover, and RoseJustice!

* * *

**34.****Happiness**

"Is this what being truly happy feels like?" Hinamori Momo asked as she snuggled closer to Yamada Hanatarou. They were wrapped up in a thick blanket and perched on the roof of Momo's 5th Division office.

"I hope so. I'm happy to be here with you," Hanatarou replied with a blush and a kind smile. They were watching the first snowfall of the season from the roof together. It was a simple act but it brought out a great deal of happiness in Momo. That was all the dark haired man wanted for the smaller woman. After everything she had been forced to deal with, Hanatarou only wanted her to be happy. Luckily for him, that included being with him.

"Thank you for doing this with me, Hanatarou," Momo told him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Hanatarou wrapped his arm more securely around her shoulders and held her closer. "I'm just happy that you're happy," he said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I've never been happier and it's all because you're so sweet and wonderful," Momo told him as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.


	35. Morning

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! Today is turkey day here in Canada! So I'm giving you a drabble! HaHa. I've been under a lot of stress from work and it's just killing my creativity. First we're on strike, then we're not. Everyone's at each other's throats. Really not a pleasant ordeal. On the plus side, going on strike would mean more time to write! Enough of that, though, and on with the fluff!

**StarPrincess999** - I have your one shot all planned out, I just need to sit down and type it up! Sorry for making you wait so long!

Dedicated to capslock-nanao!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers capslock-nanao, Sajintmm, Sweet and Deadly (60 degrees is warm here! HaHa!), rainy-lullaby, darklover, PunkRockHolly, ZareenBlack, mrsbieber, Nicky Eira, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**35. ****Morning **

"Morning," Abarai Renji murmured as he came and sat down on the bed next to Kira Izuru.

The blond looked up with a tired grin as he welcomed Renji onto his bed. "Good morning." Izuru wrapped an arm around Renji and leaned into him. "I didn't expect you to stay," he admitted. Renji nodded, blushing sheepishly at his companion. "I'm glad you did, though."

"It would have been a lot more awkward if I had left," Renji said, still looking sheepish. He had gone to Izuru the previous night in a moment of drunken weakness, ranting about how he was all alone while his friends were off doing things as couples without him. Izuru had just listened quietly while Renji had gone on for almost a solid hour. When Izuru had tried to comfort Renji, the intoxicated red head had surprised him with a rather fierce kiss and one thing had led to another.

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward, Renji," Izuru said as he absently stroked Renji's hair.

"You don't feel awkward Kira?" Renji asked.

Izuru just shook his head. "I've known and liked you for a long time now, Renji. I'd rather be your drunken one night stand than the type of person who turns down a friend in need," Izuru said.

"Liked as in... like-liked...?" Renji asked. "I thought you were hot for Hinamori?"

"Really? I always thought it was obvious that I preferred you..." Izuru mused.

"I... no...?"

"Well, I prefer you Renji," Izuru told him.

"Thanks, Kira... ah... Izuru," Renji murmured.


	36. War

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm starting to get back on track! HaHa. This one was pretty random. Took me a bit to get it rolling, but I got it! Just remember, war makes people do crazy things ;D Also, I'm aware that "Sui-Feng" is the official spelling, but all my other drabbles have "Soifon", so until I get around to changing all the rest, I'm going to keep using "Soifon". Sorry if that bothers anyone!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Sweet and Deadly (Cold is anything -1C and lower!), rainy-lullaby, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly, and darklover!

* * *

**36. ****War**

"Ken-chan! You have a visitor!" Kusajishi Yachiru said in a childish sing-song voice as she skipped into Zaraki Kenpachi's room without a care in the world. Ordinarily, someone barging in on Kenpachi would be unheard of. Since it was Yachiru, though, Kenpachi just opened his uncovered eye to look at the girl. He was relaxing in his room, his head propped up with one arm as he lay on his futon. Normally he'd be asleep at that time and Yachiru knew that.

"Keh. Who is it? What the Hell do they want?" he demanded.

Yachiru just giggled and ran right out of the room. Soifon replaced her, stepping into the room and glaring down at Kenpachi. The fact that he was laying down and she was standing made her feel much taller in his presence and a little more arrogant.

"Well, well, it's the one handed woman. What do you want?" Kenpachi asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Soifon just continued to glare down at the giant. "I was told you could sew my haori," the tiny taichou said as she shrugged out of the tattered haori. She had not had the time to get a new one since the war with Aizen had ended.

Kenpachi roared with laughter before sitting up and beckoning Soifon forward. "Who told you I could fix this?" he questioned.

"Kusajishi."

"Of course she would," Kenpachi muttered as he grabbed the torn haori from Soifon's hand. He held it up to inspect it while Soifon crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Kenpachi's mouth twitched as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"What are you smirking at Zaraki?" Soifon demanded, annoyed with the man.

"Your war wounds make you sexy," Kenpachi said with a shrug. He tossed the haori across the room. "It'll be done by morning."

Soifon just stared at him, taken aback by his comment on her missing hand. The word "sexy" was not a word she ever pictured Zaraki Kenpachi saying to anyone let alone her. "Pardon? I'm not sure I heard you right."

Kenpachi just smirked at Soifon. "Battle scars turn me on," he told her.

Soifon's cheeks turned pink and she turned away from him. "You're a disturbed man, Zaraki," she told him.

Kenpachi just laughed at her back. "See you in the morning. Clothing will be optional!"

Soifon growled and hurried out of his room, not sure if he was being serious or if he was just trying to make her as uncomfortable as possible. As she left, she found herself dreading and anticipating the following morning.


	37. Wild

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Uwah! I am -SO- beyond sorry for the lateness of this drabble! My laptop was working against me tonight! It shut off at least 5 times through out the day and then Word decided to stop working in the middle of writing. And here I was all excited to write an Izuru drabble too. Stupid laptop just doesn't like Izuru, I think... Again, stupid laptop. Izuru's just so hopelessly adorable sometimes. A more emo version of Hanatarou (Don't ask! I can't logically explain my reasoning behind that!).

So, I've decided I'd like to try something new with my drabbles. I want to give you guys, my very supportive reviewers, a little more say in these drabbles other than just pairing suggestions. I'm going to give you guys some say in what drabbles I write next! So, if you guys want to, I'd like to know in your reviews which **character** you would like to see in the next drabble (and the one after that and so on and so forth, order being determined by the order I receive the reviews). I actually have more time to write this week and since you guys are amazingly patient with me, I thought this might be a good way to reward you all for your amazing patience!

Many thanks to my readers and amazing reviewers Nicky Eira, darklover, Sajintmm, rainy-lullaby, ZareenBlack, StarPrincess999, PunkRockHolly (Your review still makes me giggle!), mrsbieber, eelgirl13, and RoseJustice!

* * *

**37. ****Wild**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kira Izuru asked, his cheeks flushed from the bottle of sake he had consumed a little earlier in the evening.

"Live a little, Izuru! Do something crazy and wild for once!" laughed Matsumoto Rangiku as she nudged Izuru forward, her own cheeks flushed as well. She was the obvious culprit behind Izuru's current level of intoxication as well as the person who had decided it would be a good idea to sneak into the 8th Division to raid Kyouraku's sake stash.

"Aren't you worried that Kyouraku-taichou will catch us and get mad?" Izuru asked as he stumbled forward in the dark, Rangiku's elbow continuously jabbing him in the back. The blond stumbled into something pointed and let out a groan.

"Are you okay?" Rangiku asked, giggling despite her concern.

Izuru winced and turned to face Rangiku. At least, he hoped he was facing Rangiku. His eyes weren't adjusting to the dark office as quickly as he would have liked. "Quiet! You'll wake someone up!" Izuru hissed. He reached out to grab Rangiku's hand so she could help him through the dark office.

Rangiku giggled more. "Izuru! That tickles!" Izuru moved his hand slightly and blinked. Whatever he was holding was large and soft, not a hand at all. No, it felt more like...

"Oh god, your breast!" he gasped and went to move his hand away. Rangiku grabbed his wrist and held his hand firmly to her large breast. "Rangiku-san! What... what are you doing?" he stammered, feeling his cheeks burn from embarrassment rather than from the alcohol in his system.

"I told you, Izuru! You need to do something wild for a change!" Rangiku purred and closed the distance between them.

"Rangiku-san...!" Izuru tried to protest but was cut off when Rangiku's mouth found his. She muffled his protests with a warm, passionate kiss that she refused to end until he responded even a little bit. Finally, Izuru came to his senses and kissed back, knowing he would be a fool to pass up the opportunity of a life time. Matsumoto Rangiku was not an easy woman by any means. The fact that she was letting Izuru touch her had to mean something. '_Hisagi's going to kill me,_' he thought before taking control of the situation and pinning Rangiku against the desk.

"Oh Izuru," Rangiku moaned in his ear, spurring him on. Izuru let the moment sweep him away.

* * *

"Really Nanao-chan, you don't need to drag me all the way back to the office at this unreasonable hour," protested Kyouraku Shunsui as he was forcefully dragged to the 8th Division office by his less than pleased fukutaichou.

"Taichou! Those papers needed to be signed and sent off to Yamamoto-soutaichou before the work day was over!" Ise Nanao scolded as she slid open the door to the office.

"Relax Nanao-chan, Yama-jii couldn't possibly get mad at me for something so trivial," Kyouraku insisted but turned the office lights on regardless. Sometimes the easiest way to get Nanao to come around to him was to partially go along with what she wanted.

"What the..." Nanao said, her tone a mix of surprise and displeasure.

Kyouraku followed her gaze his desk, which had all his papers scattered on it. He followed the trail of paper with his eyes until his gaze settled on the naked duo of Kira Izuru and Matsumoto Rangiku curled up on the office floor with papers scattered all around them. "Oh my," he said, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Doesn't this just set the mood, Nanao-chan?" he asked his fukutaichou, his tone suggestive.

"Taichou!" Nanao hissed and covered his eyes with her hands before tugging him out of the office, the papers she sought forgotten.

"I like it when you're forceful, Nanao-chan!" Kyouraku continued as Nanao pulled him out of the office and slammed the door shut.

"That's quite enough Taichou!" she snapped just outside the closed door.

"Ow! Nanao-chan! Not the fan!" Kyouraku cried, his protests growing fainter and fainter.

Meanwhile, Izuru and Rangiku remained snuggled closer to one another, pleasantly oblivious to the intrusion that had just occurred.


	38. Cold

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday! Had family over yesterday and Rockband distracted us from life. HaHa. I was going for cute, fluffy, and endearing with this one. It was definitely a challenge! Thank you everyone for all your input from the last drabble!

Dedicated to PunkRockHolly!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, Sakana-san, Sajintmm, capslock-nanao, mrsbieber, rainy-lullaby, ZareenBlack, eelgirl13, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**38. ****Cold**

'_It's so cold in here!_' Yamada Hanatarou thought as he entered the 10th Division office. Matsumoto-fukutaichou had rushed into the 4th Division claiming that Hitsugaya-taichou was in need of medical assistance and Hanatarou had rushed there as soon after. He and the young taichou were not the closest of friends but Hanatarou had felt they had grown closer since the end of the war. Hanatarou had been the one tending to Hitsugaya's injuries once his own were taken care of. At the very least, Hanatarou and the young taichou had some sort of understanding. Shivering, the dark haired Shinigami took a tentative step toward Hitsugaya's desk. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"What are you doing here Yamada?"

Hanatarou jumped and spun around to find Hitsugaya standing behind him, looking pale and worn out. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Matsumoto-fukutaichou said that you were sick..." the usually timid Shinigami said, faltering slightly.

"Matsumoto doesn't know what she's talking about!" Hitsugaya said as he took several steps towards Hanatarou and his desk.

Hanatarou frowned. "You're pushing yourself too hard. You look exhausted! And how are you not shivering? It's freezing in here!"

"It doesn't really bother me," Hitsugaya said with a shrug. "Hyourinmaru always makes the temperature drop."

Hanatarou frowned and rushed over to the office couch and grabbed a blanket that had been haphazardly tossed on it. "You shouldn't be training! You're going to aggravate your injuries!" he exclaimed.

"Stop treating me like an invalid," Hitsugaya snapped, annoyed with Hanatarou's fussing.

"Stop acting like you're not recovering from serious injuries!" Hanatarou snapped back without realizing what he was doing. Hitsugaya just stared at Hanatarou in surprise. "Ah! I'm sorry Hitsugaya-taichou! I didn't mean to!" he cried suddenly, looking absolutely horrified at what he had done.

Hitsugaya just chuckled and sat at his desk. "If you're going to put it like that, Yamada, I guess you could be right," the young Shinigami admitted reluctantly. He pulled out his desk chair and sat down while continuing to watch Hanatarou.

"Please just take it easy for a little while. I promise in a few days you will be in top condition again," Hanatarou said, his tone softer. He walked over to Hitsugaya and dropped the blanket around him. "And please, try not to let it get so cold while you're recovering. It will only make you feel worse," Hanatarou added with a sincerely kind look.

Hitsugaya just nodded and pulled the blanket tightly around his body. He didn't have the heart to tell Hanatarou that the cold had no affect on him. "I promise to take it easy and to keep warm," he said instead, blushing slightly at Hanatarou's kind expression.

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou! Thank you!"  
Hitsugaya just nodded again and busied himself with the papers on his desk. He couldn't look the older Shinigami in the eye without blushing. There was just something about Hanatarou that was endearing and it embarrassed the young Hitsugaya.


	39. Chains

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of real updates in the last week. Solar-chan's been under the weather. Being sick makes me cranky and unproductive. So to make up for it, I made Rangiku a little bit of a giant pervert today! XD

Dedicated to Panzerraptor, who suggested the pairing, and Sakana-san, who wanted to see a drabble about Nemu!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Sakana-san, PunkRockHolly, LadyGemini1300, Sajintmm, Kuchiki Byakuya soularc, darklover, capslock-nanao (I would date Hanatarou for sure!), Nicky Eira, StarPrincess999, rainy-lullaby, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**39. ****Chains**

Matsumoto Rangiku watched the object of her desires from a distance, perplexed by some of the things she saw. The one she loved with all her heart had to be the most oppressed Shinigami in all of Soul Society and it broke Rangiku's heart. All Rangiku wanted to do was swoop in and save the day, breaking the invisible chains that held Nemu to that awful man who called himself her father, her taichou. Rangiku chewed on her lower lip before pulling herself away from stalking Nemu and heading off to the afternoon meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association. It was the only place that she could get Nemu alone without worrying about Kurotsuchi showing up and spoiling Rangiku's plans.

The busty redhead waited through the entire meeting, fidgeting and keeping her eyes glued onto Nemu. She tried to keep it on Nemu's face, but Rangiku's lustful desires continued to get the best of her and she found herself taking in Nemu's exposed legs and her chest. All Rangiku wanted to do was get up and drag Nemu out of there to have her way with the woman.

"Matsumoto, why are you watching me so intently?" Nemu asked after the meeting. The dark haired woman had decided to approach Rangiku after the meeting to find out why Rangiku had been ogling her for the last hour or so.

"Huh? Watching you? What are you talking about?" Rangiku asked, trying to feign surprise and innocence.

"You were watching me while I was working for Mayuri-sama as well today," Nemu continued in her soft monotone.

Rangiku's cheeks turned pink and she looked away, embarrassed that she had been caught. "I didn't mean to spy on you, Nemu."

"That is a lie."

Rangiku looked back at Nemu. "Pardon?"

"I said that you are lying to me, Matsumoto. If you did not mean to spy on me or watch me so intently, why are you drooling?"

Rangiku wiped her hand over her mouth and frowned. "I'm not drooling!"

"You might as well be. The look in your eye says as much," Nemu said, her eyes searching Rangiku's.

"You're a beautiful, smart, sweet woman and you deserve to have someone in your life that's going to make you feel good! You don't deserve to be chained to Kurotsuchi-taichou like some sort of slave!" Rangiku hissed, her voice dropping to a whisper that only Nemu could hear. She did not want anyone else to hear any part of their conversation.

"There is no one willing to do that, Matsumoto," Nemu said, her tone hopeless.

"I will be the one to do it, Nemu! You only need me!" Rangiku insisted and pulled Nemu into her arms, practically smothering the dark haired Shinigami in her chest.

Nemu let out a tiny sigh and turned her head so she wasn't quite so smothered. "Your breasts are really soft, Matsumoto," she pointed out.

Rangiku laughed and she began to pet Nemu's hair. "Of course they are! Aren't yours?"

"It is impossible to lay ones head on her own chest," Nemu stated.

"Well," Rangiku said mischievously, "I'll find out for you!"


	40. Silence

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Super short drabble today (The drabble itself is 140 words, though). Needed to post something but I have a lot to do tonight since I work tomorrow all day/night and Hallowe'en is Sunday. There will be a drabble on Hallowe'en, too, though! It'll fit the holiday!

Dedicated to Sajintmm, who wanted to see this pair as an upcoming drabble.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, Sajintmm, mrsbieber, rainy-lullaby, darklover, PunkRockHolly, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**40. ****Silence**

"Thank you for inviting me for tea, Soifon," Sajin Komamura said as he settled comfortable on the floor of Soifon's personal room. The tiny taichou nodded as she sat down next to the giant of a taichou, setting some cups and a tea pot down on the table.

Soifon just nodded and poured his tea for him before pouring her own. The two taichou enjoyed meeting every other day for tea and sometimes even for lunch. They were an odd and unlikely pair, but Soifon enjoyed the presence of Komamura. He was not a man of many words and that suited Soifon just fine. She had never been big of social chatter, even when she had been by Yoruichi's side.

Komamura took a sip of tea. "Wonderful as always," he complimented Soifon before settling into their comfortable and amiable silence.


	41. Vampire

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Happy Hallowe'en everyone! Here's tonight special Hallowe'en related drabble! It's pretty AU but hopefully you guys like it!

Dedicated to mrsbieber, who wanted to see Izuru x Hanatarou, and darklover, who wanted to see an Izuru drabble!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers Sajintmm, StarPrincess999, darklover, rainy-lullaby, PunkRockHolly, and mrsbieber!

* * *

**41. ****Vampire**

It was a dark and spooky All Hallow's Eve and Yamada Hanatarou made his way down the street, his trick-or-treat bag in hand. He was out trick-or-treating for the last time even though he was still a young teen. He had decided that he was getting too old for trick-or-treating (well, everyone had decided for him. Hanatarou never believed age should determine what you do for fun!). That year he had decided to go across town to trick-or-treat to avoid running into people he knew and to see if the rumours about a haunted mansion in the richer part of town were true. Though a coward by nature, he was also quite curious.

Hanatarou went up and down the streets, shouting trick-or-treat with all the little kids that surrounded him on doorsteps, smiling his hopelessly clueless smile as he did so. He continued on that way for the rest of the block, completely oblivious when the crowds of trick-or-treaters began to thin out and then disappear completely. Hanatarou was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice that no one was with him as he approached a house that looked a little spookier than the rest.

Hanatarou reached up and knocked on the door, quick but firm raps, and waited patiently for the door to open. Slowly the door opened with a loud creak but there was no one there. "Hello? Trick or treat!" he called, sounding a little hesitant. He took a step forward to peek inside and the door swung open completely. Hanatarou jumped back, startled. He waited a moment to let his racing heart slow before peeking inside once more. Something about the open door was just beckoning him to enter. Without knowing why, he let his compulsion to entire the house win him over and he walked through the open door, quietly looking around. "Hello?" he called again, this time much more timid than before.

The house was eerily still and silent as Hanatarou made his way further inside though the young man could not help feeling as though he were being watched. When he did turn around, though, there was never anyone there. A shiver ran down Hanatarou's spine and he turned to leave. The last thing he wanted was to be arrested for trespassing and since there was obviously no one there, he could easily be mistaken for a burglar. Hanatarou moved quickly only to skid to a halt when he reached the door.

Standing there before him was a pale, blond haired man dressed entirely in black, watching him through one eye. The other was covered by his blond hair. "Going somewhere?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Hanatarou almost let out a scream but covered his mouth quickly. He had not been expecting someone to be at the door. He hadn't even heard anyone enter the house. "I... I... I didn't mean to trespass! The door was open and I..." Hanatarou said after uncovering his mouth.

The blond smiled faintly and approached Hanatarou with inhuman speed and grace, startling the young man even more. "It was I who allowed you inside and I do not wish for you to leave, young one," the blond said. He reached out and lightly stroked Hanatarou's hair. "You are the one I have been waiting for. You radiate innocence and beauty."

Hanatarou shivered again and began to blush. "I... what?" he asked, confused

The blond grinned, revealing a set of sharp fangs.

"Are those... real?" Hanatarou asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Would you like to find out?" the blond purred seductively. He smiled when Hanatarou shivered yet again.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names, but you may call me Izuru," the blond replied. The blond leaned forward and tilted Hanatarou's head up towards his own. "You smell wonderful," Izuru breathed before softly kissing Hanatarou on the mouth.

Hanatarou gasped in surprise and blushed more. "What are you...?" he murmured when Izuru pulled away.

Izuru just grinned his fangy grin again and kissed along Hanatarou's jaw. "I am your destiny, one who is eternal," Izuru said into his kisses.

Hanatarou closed his eyes and melted into Izuru's arms, unable to resist the urge.

"Good boy. Better to come to me willingly," Izuru said as he moved down to Hanatarou's throat and kissed it lightly.

"Why are you doing this?" Hanatarou asked.

"For centuries I have longed a companion, a soul mate. You came to me of your own free will," Izuru said into Hanatarou's throat. "You are the one who heard the call of my solitude and came."

"I just came to trick-or-treat," Hanatarou replied.

"Dressed as a vampire no less," Izuru said as he nipped Hanatarou's neck lightly.

The dark haired youth let out a soft moan, which surprised him and delighted the vampire. "Please," Hanatarou gasped, not sure if he wanted Izuru to stop or to continue. The thought of the vampire leaving him alone, though, made Hanatarou feel unbelievable sadness. He did not want to deny Izuru anything.

"As you wish," Izuru said and bite down.

Hanatarou winced as Izuru's fangs sank into his throat. He closed his eyes and clutched at Izuru's shirt. Slowly the pain subsided and Hanatarou began to feel a little lightheaded and a lot turned on. He pressed his small body against Izuru's and let himself get swept away by his emotions and the connection he felt to Izuru.

Izuru pulled away and licked the two puncture wounds before cradling Hanatarou close. "You are mine now," the blond vampire whispered into Hanatarou's ear.

Hanatarou nodded weakly and wrapped his arms around Izuru's neck.

"Come and rest now," Izuru whispered and carried Hanatarou off to his bedroom.


	42. Stress

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Oh my gods, I'm alive! Hahaha... And full of epic fail. Wow. I was not planning to neglect my drabbles for an entire month! Sorry guys! Finishing up _Life After You_ really drained me, I guess! But now Solar-chan is back and ready to get down to business! Along with my drabbles and the one shot I still owe StarPrincess999, I'm working on a holiday piece (which is, surprisingly, not Bleach related). So I'm alternating writing between the holiday piece and my Bleach pieces. So I have the next drabble started and will most likely have it finished some time tomorrow! I'm going to tr to get back into regular writing!

Dedicated to all my patient readers, Nicky Eira, and capslick-nanao, who wnated to see Nanao in an upcoming drabble!

Many thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers darklover, PunkRockHolly (I don't know if I replied or not via PM, but I've always known it as Hallowe'en [pronounced the same as it would be without the apostrophe]. I think it's a Canadian thing.), rainy-lullaby, mrsbieber (I was actually thinking of making Hana-chan dress as Edward Cullen for his costume hahaha.), ZareenBlack (If I didn't reply, I was aPJ-clad housewife for Hallowe'en! HaHa.), sajintmm, StarPrincess999, Nicky Eira (I sometimes get really descriptive... other times I'm all about the dialogue!), and ichigofan01!

* * *

**42.**** Stress **

Ise Nanao marched into the office of Hitsugaya Toushirou with a dark and menacing expression on her face. Her taichou had been more trouble than usual as of late. The extra stress had caused Nanao to snap and storm out of the 8th Division office one day. She had been so angry that she hadn't even noticed where she had been going until Hitsugaya had said something to her that pulled her out of her angry stupor. She ended up going to him every time since then.

"Do your work or get out, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya demanded when Nanao came in that day.

"But Taichou, I'm hung over! Show me some pity!" groaned the 10th Division fukutaichou.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, looking just as stressed and frustrated as Nanao felt. "No more giving you pity! You do this every time you spend the night with Kyouraku!  
the young taichou pointed out, unaware of Nanao's presence.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"What?" snapped Hitsugaya, opening his eyes to glare at his subordinate. Matsumoto pointed to the door just behind the teenaged taichou. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder. "Nanao!"

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at her taichou. She had only heard him call one other person by anything but their last name and even that had been rare. He never called Matsumoto by her name, either, and she had been by his side since he was a child. "Ohoho, what's this?" she teased, her hangover magically vanishing.

"Get out Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said without taking his eyes off of Nanao.

Matsumoto got up off the couch and left the office with a huge grin on her face.

"I should have knocked," Nanao said, her voice expressionless.

"I'm sorry! I..." Hitsugaya said.

Nanao shook her head. "I know how he is with women. And I know how Rangiku is with sake."

Hitsugaya just frowned. "Nanao..."

"You look stressed Hitsugaya-taichou. It's not good for a young man to be so stressed all the time," Nanao said, trying to take the subject away from herself.

Hitsugaya's frown deepened but he shrugged. He was usually the one helping Nanao relax. He wasn't really very concerned with himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Nanao.

Hitsugaya shook his head as he continued to watch Nanao. He couldn't understand why Kyouraku would even look at anyone else when he had someone as dedicated and loyal as Nanao at his side. '_She's just as beautiful as someone like Matsumoto. Maybe more so,_' Hitsugaya thought before taking his eyes off her.

"Are you sure Taichou?" Nanao asked the teenaged taichou, her voice softer and warmer than it had been almost moments ago.

"Maybe... could we talk over lunch?" Hitsugaya answered without looking at Nanao.

The dark haired woman smiled. "Lunch would be nice," she told Hitsugaya.

"Relaxing and quiet as well," the white haired taichou added.

"Even better," Nanao said with a dreamy look on her face.

Hitsugaya smirked and escorted Nanao off to lunch.


	43. Censored

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Look! Two updates in a row! Because Solar-chan was a productive girl! If I'm just as productive tomorrow, I may have another drabble to post. If not, Saturday for sure. It depends on how fast I finish my chapter for my Christmas project. After posting this, I'm going to curl up with my cup of tea and watch me some Fringe. Mmm Fringe. HeHe.

Dedicated to rainy-lullaby! Also, a special shout out to Sweet and Deadly! Happy birthday!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999 (IchiRuki is the bestest! Yup. Bestest. I'm cool like that!), Sweet and Deadly (Again, happy birthday! I remember being your age. I got into writing right about then!), PunkRockHolly (They're my two favourite uptight people. And Ishida. He's up there with them, too! Thank you, I'm glad to be back!), capslock-nanao (I haven't written in forever, so it's all good! And I'm trying to figure something out for your LuppixNanao request. It's posing a bigger challenge than I had initially thought D:), darklover (It's good to be back! It's like coming home after a long trip!), Snowkid (They are cute!), and Nicky Eira (Kyouraku's had too much sake. His brain is broken! Haha.)!

* * *

**43. ****Censored**

Matsumoto Rangiku sat in her apartment, browsing the internet on her laptop. She had created quite a stir with her latest music video and she wanted to read about it. Rangiku thrived on all the drama she caused as a pop diva but this time was even better. She had included her boyfriend in the video and their racy scenes had caused an instant flood of opini0ons from people who hated it and even more from people who loved it. Everywhere Rangiku looked, everyone was focusing on her. She loved it.

"Are you looking yourself up on the internet again Rangiku?"

The busty strawberry blonde glanced over her shoulder and gave her boyfriend a smile. "Of course I am, Starrk. I need to see how popular I am."

Starrk gave Rangiku a lazy half smile before going over to stand behind her chair. "Of course you do," he said before resting his hands on Rangiku's shoulders.

"Our video is really quite popular," Rangiku told him.

Starrk raised an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

Rangiku nodded. "Three different stations have it censored but it's all they're talking about!"

Starrk chuckled and shook his head. He should have known that bad publicity could not get Rangiku down. He began to rub her shoulders while she continued to surf the web.

"Y'know," Rangiku said after a while. "We could go re-enact that video, uncensored..."

Starrk leaned down and kissed the top of Rangiku's head. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No. I'm always thinking about you!" Rangiku replied. "You're so sexy, Starrk."

Starrk chuckled. "Same end thought," he said as he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"You like it," she said.

Starrk just gave her a lazy smile again and beckoned for her to follow him back to their bedroom.


	44. Snow

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Well, it's only a week late... but right now with the holidays, it's crazy at work. And I've been having issues with my ankle again on top of that. On the bright side, from the 19th to the 24th, I will be working midnights. Like the last two years I worked nights, I may be able to sneak some writing time in when no one's looking. Which means I should be able to write a few more drabbles! They may make little sense, but they will be written! As for this drabble, I tried something a little different. Hopefully it goes over well. Anyone who can guess who the Lord of Spring represents gets extra love from me!

Dedicated to StarPrincess999!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, capslock-nanao (I will try not to disappoint when I finally find a suitable theme for LuppiNao!), rainy-lullaby (Ran-chan is my hero. I hate seeing her sad, so I try not to portray it too often!), darklover, Mochilicious (I wrote a SoiBya drabble in my first 100 drabbles, but I will add KyouSoi to my list for this current project!), Sweet and Deadly (Starrk is one of my favourite Espada! Probably because he reminds me of one of my favourite geezers!), Nicky Eira, mrsbieber (Robert Pattinson is the devil! He's gross!), ZareenBlack, Ayase Reincarnated (Starrk is just that awesome! He works with everyone! And Rose/Lisa is not weird to me!)

* * *

**44. ****Snow**

There was once a beautiful but lonely Snow Maiden. The Snow Maiden spent much of her time alone, quietly weeping. There was no one in the entire realm in which she lived who could console her. The Snow Maiden had fallen in love with an Earthly prince, a man she could never be with for the Snow Maiden was forbidden to leave the realm in which she lived.

However, the Snow Maiden could no longer stop herself. Her loneliness became too much and on the first night of winter, she stole away to the world of the prince she had fallen for to be with him just once. When the Snow Maiden first appeared before the prince, he was stunned and even a little frightened despite her beauty. Soon, though, the prince forgot about his worries and found himself smitten with the ethereal beauty before him. The young lovers spent the evening contentedly together.

But the Snow Maiden's actions had dire consequences. Her brother, the Lord of Spring, had found out she had abandoned her duties as the Lady of Winter for the sake of a mere human. The Lord of Spring was furious. He sought out his irresponsible sister and the prince. He knew if the Snow Maiden remained in the mortal world she would lose her dominion over the winter and throw the world out of balance. The Snow Maiden, however, would not listen to reason. She refused to part with her lover and the prince challenged the Lord of Spring.

The Lord of Spring accepted the challenge, knowing there was no way a mortal prince could stand against him. The battle was short, with the Lord of Spring leaving the prince's face scared. The Lord of Spring went to deliver the final blow to his opponent by the Snow Maiden threw herself in front of the prince. She would not allow her brother to claim the life of the only man she had ever loved.

The Lord of Spring was moved by his sister's selfless action and turned the prince into a being that could live alongside the Snow Maiden in their magical realm – an ice dragon. However, the Lord of Spring would not tolerate his sister abandoning her duties again for the prince. For the winter months, the prince would take on his human form once more and be forced to remain apart from the Snow Maiden while she performed her duties as the Lady of Winter. And the Snow Maiden would forever be unable to cross between the worlds again. The Snow Maiden agreed tearfully to the conditions imposed upon her by her brother and the prince agreed to the curse as well. Losing three months with the Snow Maiden was a small price to pay for being able to live eternally in her realm for the rest of his life.


	45. Courage

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Sooooo... Solar-chan got a brand new laptop today! My husband bought it for me, using his birthday money. To stop my complaining about my old laptop. HaHa. I'm spoiled! So I thought I'd share the good vibes with y'all and give you a drabble! I tried my best not to make too many errors but if I missed a few, blame my getting used to a new keyboard!

And as for my last drabble, the Lord of Spring was none other than Senbonzakura! Congratulations to Sweet and Deadly, Nicky Eira, and animeprincess32, who guessed correctly!

Dedicated to xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers darklover, animeprincess32, Sweet and Deadly, PunkRockHolly, Nicky Eira, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, and ZareenBlack!

* * *

**45. ****Courage **

It had been months since she had come to Soul Society but Hisagi Shuuhei had only just gotten up the courage to approach her for more than just a few casual words. He had no idea why he was suddenly so shy. He'd known her since she was alive. They had fought together against the same enemies. But now that she was dead and in Soul Society, he had really noticed her for the first time. Maybe it because she was no longer human. Maybe it was because she reminded him of a more naive version of Matsumoto Rangiku. Whatever the reason, he knew one thing was certain – he had fallen under her spell

Hisagi made his way to the 13th Division's training area. The last time he had seen her in the Seireitei she had been training at the 13th Division with Kuchiki Rukia as a guest. Now she trained there regularly as a member of the 13th Division. Hisagi once again found himself coming up behind Ukitake-taichou and observing Kuchiki training with Inoue Orihime once more.

"Come to bring me an advance copy of the Seireitei news again?" Ukitake asked without looking back at Hisagi. The white haired Shinigami was more focused on how his two subordinates were doing in their training.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow Orihime-san for a moment," the dark haired Shinigami asked as he came to a stop next to Ukitake.

The white haired taichou glanced up at the younger man and smiled. "Of course. I think Inoue would like that," Ukitake replied. The older man rose to his feet and made his way over to the two training Shinigami. "Kuchiki, Inoue, time to take a break! You have a visitor, Inoue," Ukitake told the two women.

Orihime turned and smiled at her taichou before looking over his shoulder and seeing Hisagi. "Hisagi-kun!" she called, her entire face lighting up.

A faint blush formed on Hisagi's face as he raised a hand to wave at her.

Orihime jogged over to him while Kuchiki and Ukitake watched on, knowing and approving looks on their faces. "What can I do for you today, Hisagi-kun?" the busty young woman asked as she slowed to a stop in front of Hisagi.

Hisagi looked her over, his blush deepening, and he nervously ran a hand through his hand. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something with me later," he said, almost rushing to avoid losing his nerve.

"Sure! What did you have in mind?" Orihime replied, still smiling brightly at Hisagi.

"Maybe we could get dinner...?" he asked again, hesitating despite the fact that she had readily agreed to go out with him. Hisagi knew Orihime was pretty dense sometimes. He wanted to make sure she was aware that he was asking her out on a date.

"Like... on a date?" Orihime asked, her own cheeks turning red to match Hisagi's.

The dark haired man nodded and waited for Orihime's response.

Orihime blushed more and ducked her head. "Okay," she said softly, feeling a little embarrassed that she even had to ask.

Hisagi smiled at her. "Thank you! Do you wanna go now?" Hisagi asked, thrilled.

Orihime nodded again and let Hisagi lead her off.


	46. Heart

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Two in a row! HaHa. I'm on a roll, I think. it's also helping me get used to this laptop!

Dedicated to mrsbieber!

Many thanks to nypsy, Tarommon (I did both pairings in my "100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles" already), mrsbieber, ronneygirl, rainy-lullaby, and GothChiq80!

* * *

**46. ****Heart**

Kuchiki Byakuya walked the halls of the 4th Division with a purpose. He had gone there under the pretence that he needed to speak to Unohana-taichou regarding their reports from the battle in Hueco Mundo. His real reason was far from work related and it was something even Byakuya could not imagine himself doing. Not those days, anyway. Back when he was younger it was something he would – and did – do. Kuchiki Byakuya's true purpose in going to the 4th Division was to see a woman other than Unohana.

Or it had been before he had gotten himself hopelessly lost in the maze-like hallways of the 4th Division. Byakuya cursed quietly and stopped walking in hopes of getting a sense of where he was. Had he not been warned by Kyouraku and Ukitake about Unohana's maze of a division? Of course they had on many different occasions. And yet, Byakuya had still gotten himself lost.

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya turned around and his eyes widened slightly. Standing behind him with a concerned but confused look on her face was the very woman he had come to see. Unohana's very own fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane, was standing behind him. He could not help but let his mind wander to the last time he had truly seen her – the desert waste land of Hueco Mundo. She had assisted in healing not only Byakuya's younger sister and another member of her division, but she helped heal the battle wounds he had received while fighting Zommari Rureaux. She had looked at him with those same kind eyes with that same look of genuine concern. Something about it tugged at Byakuya's normally frozen heartstrings. Byakuya couldn't even begin to fathom why. He had not taken much interest in women since Hisana died.

"Are you lost, Kuchiki-taichou?" Isane asked.

"I may have taken a wrong turn," Byakuya replied, only partially admitting he was lost.

"Would you like me to show you the way? Unohana-taichou said she was expecting you," Isane offered.

Byakuya gave a slight nod and followed Isane in the proper direction. His eyes never left her and his heart did little flip flops. Yes, he would have to keep an eye on the woman until he found out just what about her made his heart respond the way it was.


	47. Animal

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Three days in a row, oh my gods! Hahaha. I'm getting better. Here's hoping I don't relapse and go back to once in a blue moon. It's a short one today. Probably a short one tomorrow. But at least there will be a drabble tomorrow, right? Right.

Dedicated to eelgirl13!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**47. ****Animal**

"What's wrong, Sung-Sun? Afraid of someone as powerful as one of Baraggan-sama's Fracción?" taunted Ggio Vega as he gave chase to the female Arrancar.

Sung-Sun turned laughed softly, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "Me? Afraid of an animal like you?" she told him as she continued to flee from him. Sung-Sun only ran from Ggio Vega because it was part of their game. There was no fun in being with one another if they couldn't play a violent version of cat and mouse. And who better to be the cat than Ggio Vega?

"This animal is more man than you can handle you fool!" Ggio growled and lunged at the snake-like Arrancar woman.

"Not good enough, I'm afraid!" Sung-Sun told him and slashed out at Ggio Vega's chest with her sai-shaped Zanpakutou.

Ggio Vega snarled and jumped back, his hand coming up to the wound on his chest. "I will make you pay for that, Sung-Sun!" he growled.

A smile slid onto Sung-Sun's face and she quickly covered her mouth with her sleeve once more. "I look forward to it... if you can catch me, animal!" she taunted calmly before turning to run again while Ggio Vega was momentarily incapacitated.

Ggio Vega snarled and once again gave chase, his wound forgotten. He only had one thing on his mind and it was catching Sung-Sun and making her scream out his name.


	48. Idle

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Here is today's update! Nice and early during the day! Hahaha. The next few updates won't be until later in the day. I'm working midnights the next three nights. So if I end up missing a drabble, that would be the reason why. I'm going to try not to but I might not be able to sneak in any writing like I thought. Working with the one person in my store that does not like me (mutual feelings, of course) all night. C'est la vie, right? We all gotta do things we don't like. And it gets me away from the scary, scary Christmas shoppers!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers eelgirl13, rainy-lullaby, animeprincess32, PunkRockHolly, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**48. ****Idle**

"Ya look like yer bored, Zaraki," Ichimaru Gin said as he approached the 11th Division taichou, who was lazing about in front of the barracks.

"Whatcha want Ichimaru?" Zaraki growled.

"Ain't no way ta greet a friend," Gin continued as he made his way over to Zaraki and sat down next to the giant of a man.

"Keh. Yer a boring friend, Ichimaru. You never let me do anything but sit and be idle," complained Zaraki.

Gin just grinned at Zaraki while the spiky haired man rolled his eyes. "Can't let ya be idle now, can I?" Gin said and stood up. Zaraki just watched him with a curious look. "Ain't like ya were objectin' ta this kinda fun last night, Zaraki," Gin said as he beckoned for Zaraki to follow him inside the barracks.

Zaraki rolled his eyes again but got up to his feet. "Maybe being idle won't be so bad," he groaned even as he followed the grinning fox faced pervert inside.


	49. Fright

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, I worked all night and then slept for four hours. My husband had to be up for work and I couldn't get back to sleep for the life of me. It sucks. But y'all get today's drabble posted early! So there's a plus! Also, a second drabble featuring Gin!

Dedicated to ichigofan01!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, animeprincess32 (I did Byakuya x Kenpachi in my first 100 drabbles), PunkRockHolly, mrsbieber, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**49.****Fright**

"Boo!"

That simple three-letter word got Yamada Hanatarou into such a frenzied state as they were whispered in his ear. The young man had been minding his own business and doing some sweeping when he heard the word being whispered in his ear. Of course, the voice whispering in his ear was completely unforgettable It was a voice the usually invisible Hanatarou heard daily.

"Ichi-Ichimaru-taichou!" Hanatarou exclaimed breathlessly after he was done flailing around in fear. "Must you always frighten me like that?"

Ichimaru Gin slithered out from the shadows, a foxy grin on his face. "Yer jus' so much fun ta scare Hana-chan," the silver haired taichou said calmly.

Hanatarou let out a soft but exasperated groan. "Must you do it every time I'm sweeping though?" the dark haired Shinigami asked as he crouched down to pick up the broom he had dropped while he was busy flailing around.

"O'Course!" Gin replied merrily. "Tha's th' only time yer guard ain't up!"

Hanatarou just sighed. Every day it was the same thing. Hanatarou would be vigilant in keeping his guard up against Gin for a few hours until he was certain it was safe for him to do some sweeping. And every day, Gin would sneak up on him and give him a fright no matter where Hanatarou was sweeping.

"Yer jus' so cute when yer lost in yer own world, Hana-chan," Gin told Hanatarou. "Ain't my fault ya make me jealous when yer thinkin' 'bout anythin' but me!"

Hanatarou just blushed and ducked his head. "Please stop Ichimaru-taichou! You're embarrassing me!" Hanatarou pleaded.

Gin chuckled. "Ya win fer now... since Unohana-taichou is a'comin'," he said before slithering back into the shadows while Hanatarou panicked again and sent his broom flying to the floor once more.

When Hanatarou calmed down, he saw that he was completely alone and sighed.


	50. Famous

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Drabble 50! A milestone in drabbles (Can't call it half way, though, because I'm doing at least 200 this time around)! Also, we've broken the 500 review mark already! Although my first 100 still has over 700 (Because of you amazing people!) it did not have anywhere near this many reviews at drabble 50! Eeeeee! This makes me happy and excited all at the same time! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you all for your continued support of this incredibly long project!

As for the drabble... more Gin! HaHa! Are you guys sick of him yet? I'm not! Throughout the course of Bleach, Gin grew on me. And of course, my fave Bleach babe too! I love Yoruichi! She is awesome!

Dedicated to Dragen Eyez.

Many thanks to all my awesome readers and awesome reviewers rainy-lullaby, animeprincess32 (I have them on my pending list, don't worry), darklover (Gin is a regular troublemaker!), mrsbieber, chuyu, and StarPrincess999!

* * *

**50. ****Famous**

"Yer pretty famous 'round 'ere ain'tcha?"

Shihouin Yoruichi blinked and looked around to see who was addressing her. She saw no one and frowned. Had someone snuck up on her? The idea was preposterous! Even Kisuke couldn't sneak up on her and he knew her better than anyone else in Soul Society.

"Yer lookin' in all th' wrong places. Ya need ta look down."

Yoruichi looked down and found a silver haired child standing in front of her. The dark skinned woman cocked an eyebrow at the boy. He couldn't be much older than her Suì-Feng or the Kuchiki boy. "You could say I'm a household name in Seireitei," she told him.

The boy's grin widened as he watched her through seemingly closed eyes. "Yer real beautiful ya know," he told her.

Yoruichi laughed as she watched the boy. She could not believe someone so young was trying to flirt with her. "What's your name boy?"

"Ya dunno?" the boy asked incredulously. "I'm jus' as famous as ya!"

"Not famous enough if I don't know your name," Yoruichi pointed out.

"Ichimaru Gin. Ya ain't never gonna ferget me."


	51. Computer

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Update time! I hope everyone had a good holiday! Aside from Boxing Day (yesterday), my holiday was pretty good. I should have drabbles every day until New Year's Eve. I'll be taking another two days off for holiday stuff.

Dedicated to mrsbieber!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers WestAnimeBrigade, StarPrincess999, rainy-lullaby, animeprincess32, darklover, PunkRockHolly, mrsbieber, Nicky Eira, eelgirl13, and hybridinsurgency!

* * *

**51.**** Computer**

"What is this machine?" Hitsugaya Toushirou asked as he watched Urahara and Tessai go back and forth from Urahara's underground training area carrying random boxes and pieces of things.

"That was a computer from about fifteen years ago," soft-spoken Tsumugiya Ururu spoke up from behind the young Shinigami taichou.

"That thing is a computer?" the young taichou exclaimed in awe. He had seen computers often enough during his time in the material world, but they were all the more modern versions.

Ururu nodded and went to grab a box to help Urahara and Tessai. "If you help me with some of these boxes, I can show you how to use it," Ururu told him before disappearing down the hole in the floor.

Hitsugaya stared after her for a few minutes before quickly grabbing a few boxes and following the pigtailed girl eagerly. Despite being stern and mature around his subordinates all the time, Hitsugaya was still a child with a healthy sense of security. He was also just starting to notice girls and he couldn't help thinking that Ururu had a pretty voice. He wanted to hear her talk again and again. If it meant learning about some dusty old piece of technology, then so be it. "Wait up, Tsumugiya!" Hitsugaya called as he made his way down into the underground training area.


	52. Holiday

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Aah, I know I promised updates... but due to a double dose of bad news, I was not able to get any writing done at all the last few days. Sorry guys, but it's been a tough few days. But here's a drabble to ring in the new year with! Also, my husband and I actually did this one year, so it's inspired by real life. I thought it was cute.

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover, animeprincess32, mrsbieber, StarPrincess999, and eelgirl13!

Happy New Year! See you all in 2011!

* * *

**52. ****Holiday**

"Are you enjoying yourself Asano-kun?" Inoue Orihime asked as she made herself comfortable in front of her television set. Sitting next to her was her classmate, Asano Keigo, who had insisted they spend the holiday quietly. However, Orihime knew that Keigo was not always the best with simple and quiet. The busty young woman was worried that her guest was not enjoying himself despite the entire evening being his idea.

"It's fine, it's fine. I don't mind just sitting here and relaxing with you, Orihime-chan!" Keigo assured her.

Orihime smiled brilliantly at Keigo. "Well, if you're sure... let's watch one of the movies you brought over!"

Keigo grinned and produced the DVDs he had brought for them to enjoy that evening. "I know it's a little unconventional, but I thought maybe we could watch the Ringu movies tonight?"

Orihime eyed Keigo then the DVDs. "Scary movies for New Year's Eve? That sounds fun!" she exclaimed and reached for the first DVD.

Keigo stared at Orihime before laughing and shaking his head. For a moment he had forgotten just how unconventional Orihime could be. Of course, that was all part of her charm. After all, who wanted to ring in the new year with a boring girl?

"How about you turn the lights out while I set up the movie?" Orihime suggested as she popped the DVD into the player. Keigo got up and switched off the light just as Orihime started the movie. Quietly, the two teens returned to the couch and lost themselves in the first movie and then in Rasen, the next DVD in the pile.

When the movie was over, Orihime blinked at the sudden brightness in the room as Keigo turned the lights back on and she removed Rasen from the DVD player. "I can't believe we were able to fit two movies in before the countdown!" she said as she placed the DVD back into its case.

Keigo just grinned and walked back over to Orihime who was turning on the countdown. "Maybe we should do this again next year," he suggested as she turned to face him, the countdown starting on the television.

"Really? You'd want to do this again next year Asano-kun?" she asked, a little surprised.

Keigo nodded quickly. "Of course!" he insisted. "Who wouldn't want to start the New Year with such a nice and beautiful person?"

Orihime blushed and ducked her head quietly.

_"Five!"_

Keigo smiled softly at Orihime and reached out to brush her hair back from her face.

_"Four!"_

Orihime looked up at Keigo shyly while he tucked her hair behind her ears.

_"Three!"_

"You're so cute, Orihime-chan," Keigo whispered as he leaned in closer to Orihime.

_"Two!"_

"Asano-kun..." Orihime said softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

_"ONE!"_

Keigo leaned in and kissed Orihime firmly but gently on the lips just as the countdown ended and a cheer rose up from the TV set, claiming her first kiss of the new year.


	53. Confrontation

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I fail. Epically. First off, I'm sorry it's taken me a month to post anything new. Secondly, I can't honestly say if/when I will be able to make regular updates. 2011 started off on a really bad note. And progressively got worse. I won't bore you with the details, but for the next month or two I will be busy trying to find someone to rent my house so I can move. My husband got a job out of town and has already moved ahead of me. I'm left here to tie up loose ends, etc., etc. Sadly, that comes before my writing. I'll understand if you guys want to throw rotten produce at me or something. I deserve it. HaHa.

On the plus side, you get three new drabbles to make up for my crappy posting abilities!

Tonight's drabble has a slight **spoiler warning**. For those of you not up to date with the manga, you will most likely be confused. I didn't give too many details, but none the less, I am putting a warning!*9

Dedicated to Anymous for suggestion the pairing.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers StarPrincess999, darklover, nypsy, animeprincess32, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**53. Confrontation**

"You're just a stupid girl if you think you can take you brother's place!" Hanakari Jinta taunted as Kurosaki Karin walked out of the Urahara Shouten. Since Jinta had met the Kurosaki twins he had done nothing but give Karin grief while bending to Yuzu's every whim. Until recently, Yuzu had been his goddess. That had all changed the first time the first time Karin had shown up at Urahara's after school. Jinta hadn't recognized her right at first. He had never seen Karin look more like a girl than he had that day.

"Shut up you stupid brat! Just because I'm in a skirt doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" Karin shouted back, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Ha! You've never been able to beat me!" Jinta boasted proudly.

"Then come and face me like a man!" the dark haired Kurosaki twin challenged.

Jinta just smirked at Karin. "You just want me to touch you, don't you? You're so transparent!"

"You wish you could be so lucky!" Karin shot back before leaving in a flustered rush.

"Keh. Stupid girl," Jinta muttered before running into the shop to plot out his next "romantic" confrontation with Karin.


	54. Unseen

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** My 2nd drabble of the night! More Jinta goodness! I was on a Jinta thing, obviously, when I wrote these two drabbles.

Dedicated to Anymous!

* * *

**54. ****Unseen**

"Come on Jinta-kun, be good and take your chores seriously!" urged Tsumugiya Ururu as she busily swept in front of the Urahara Shouten. Her younger companion, Hanakari Jinta, just rolled his eyes at her soft spoken plea. "Tessai-san's going to get mad at you again!"

"Shut up Ururu! I'm not worried at all!" Jinta insisted.

Ururu let out a soft sigh. Every day they went through the same routine several times. Ururu would try to gently persuade Jinta to do his share of the chores. Jinta would get annoyed and refuse. Sometimes he would give her a noogie when he told her to be quiet. The outcome was always the same. Jinta would get punished and Ururu would begin to hope that Jinta would listen to her the next time. She always hoped that her way she felt about Jinta wouldn't always go unseen. One day he would see that she only pestered him because she cared about him and hated seeing him get in trouble.


	55. Old School

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I bet you're expecting another Jinta drabble, but I changed it up! I love writing Kyouraku. he's fun. I love him in general. He's one of my absolute favourite characters in Bleach. He and Ukitake make the perfect pair, hands down. I often think Kyouraku and Lisa had the same kind of every day type of romance that he has with Nanao. Only not as serious as Lisa is different from Nanao. And I'm sure Lisa and Kyouraku shacked up at least once in their time together. I mean, what woman wouldn't?

* * *

**55. ****Old School**

"Lisa-chan, you really shouldn't spy on the meetings like that," Kyouraku Shunsui told his fukutaichou as he walked by the bushes she was undoubtedly hiding in. "Yama-jii will only overlook this for so long you know."

Yadoumaru Lisa popped out of the bushes without making much noise and watched her taichou walk away. "I can't help being curious," she said as she followed behind him.

"Yes, yes. You have a healthy sense of curiosity," Kyouraku replied with a grin.

"The same could be said about your drinking, Taichou," Lisa pointed out as she slid her glasses back into place.

"I enjoy a healthy amount of sake daily. It doesn't get me into trouble," Kyouraku said sternly.

"I will stop spying if you stop drinking sake in the middle of the afternoon."

Kyouraku stopped walking and turned to face his subordinate. As always, her expression was unreadable. "Now, now Lisa-chan, let's not go about making rash suggestions. You know drinking in the afternoon is always best!"

"As is spying in the afternoon. It's rather refreshing," Lisa said.

"Then let us continue as we always do," Kyouraku told her with a nod as he started walking again.

"Agreed," Lisa said and started to follow her taichou once more.


	56. Heal

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Uwah, so much going on lately! Let's just say 2011 is a really bad year and we're only two months in. It's gotten so bad that I have been toying with the idea of putting these drabbles on hold. However, despite my own romantic troubles, I think I can still manage to write these and not make all of them horribly emo.

Another thing is that I missed the 1 year mark of drabble writing! I started my drabbles last February on the 11th and have been going ever since. Happy one year to my drabbles! HeHe. You guys have made this last year of writing enjoyable! Love you all!

Thirdly... as much as I dislike Momo... I found myself relating to her in this drabble. Now I just need to find me a Hisagi... *sigh*

Dedicated to Sakana-san and animeprincess32!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, darklover (I went back and checked twice because I thought I had too, but it was a JintaxYuzu drabble where he confronted Karin), NickyEira, capslock-nanao (If Shunsui can't have Nanao, at the very least he could have had Lisa!), StarPrincess999, llamapimples (Romance is more than just all that kissy romantic stuff. And the title is what it is because it's a continuation of another set of drabbles.), animeprincess32, and eelgirl13!

* * *

**56. Heal**

Hisagi Shuuhei watched Hinamori Momo train from a distance. Her physical wounds had healed completely but everyone knew that the emotional and mental damage done to her would take a lot longer to full heal, especially when she insisted that she could handle it alone. Everyone in the Gotei 13 knew that Momo had been through a lot and most of the Shinigami were content to let her be alone. Hisagi was not one of those people. He had known Momo since they were students. It had been Momo, along with Abarai and Kira, who had remained behind to save his life. Momo had even visited him almost daily while his injuries were healing afterward. Hisagi wanted to reach out and help her heal like she had helped him. Being unable to do anything but watch from a distance did not sit well with Hisagi.

'_C'mon, Shuuhei, you have to do something more!'_ he chided himself while he tried to gather his courage. Though he had never been one to be shy around women, Momo made him feel confused and flustered most of the time. He had never been able to tell just where he stood with her. Sometimes Hisagi wondered if Momo even realized he was there watching over her.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou? What are you doing here again?"

Hisagi blinked and looked down to find the petite woman was standing right in front of him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her approaching him.

"Again...?" he murmured.

Momo nodded. "You stay at a distance, but you're here every time I am."

Hisagi blushed faintly. "You noticed Hinamori?"

"Of course I do," Momo told him with a confused look on her face. "How could I miss you? It's not like you have a forgettable face."

"Hinamori...!" Hisagi almost exclaimed. Instead his voice came out as more of a whisper.

"How many days did I spend watching you heal?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"As many as U have spent waiting for you to heal," admitted Hisagi.

"I don't have a scratch on me anymore," Momo reminded him.

"Not your body, Hinamori," Hisagi said. "I mean your heart."

Momo blushed brightly. "My... my heart?"

Hisagi nodded. "You were betrayed, destroyed by the man you devoted yourself to, Hinamori. I know that pain, too."

"Please don't...!" Momo protested as she began to tear up. The last person she ever wanted to be reminded of was Aizen.

"I just... I don't want to see you close yourself off because you were so badly hurt," Hisagi told her. "Momo, you're such a beautiful person. When you smile, you light up the entire room. I... I want to be the one who makes you smile like that every day, if I can be."

Momo ducked her head as her tears began to flow freely.

Hisagi reached out to Momo and drew her into his arms. "I know you're not ready yet, but in time I hope you'll let me be the most important man in your life."

Momo just nodded her head and continued to cry softly while Hisagi held her.


	57. Wrath

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Ugh. Adult life sucks. I'm trying to get better at juggling everything, I promise! Things have calmed down finally and I've taken to watching Bleach in my spare time again, so I am hoping that I'll get the urge to write more faithfully. That being said, I finally finished the Zanpakutou arc. I kinda like the idea of Saru and Senbonzakura. I'm weird, I know. I also hated the Muramasa/Kouga half but loved the Toju half.

Dedicated to Arwen!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers rainy-lullaby, Sakana-san, PunkRockHolly, darklover, and animeprincess32! Your steadfast support of my drabbles and your kind words mean a lot to me!

* * *

**57.****Wrath**

Ulquiorra watched as his companion savagely attacked their mutual enemy, one Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra had waited patiently for the day when he could defeat the boy who had almost killed him. The first time he had tried, he had found the boy's Shinigami companion, alone and broken. Ulquiorra had been able to work her feelings to his advantage. Kurosaki had taken Orihime from Ulquiorra and the Espada felt it was more than fair to lay claim to Kurosaki's cast off Shinigami woman.

Manipulating her feelings of betrayal, anger, and guilt had been easy for the fourth Espada. Kuchiki Rukia was far weaker than Orihime. She had fallen into Ulquiorra's trap the moment he spoke his first few words to her. He had moulded Rukia into the perfect little weapon. Watching his little black haired doll slice away at Kurosaki made him positively giddy (though he hid it well).

Watching her unleash her wrath upon the substitute Shinigami also made Ulquiorra want to take Rukia then and there. It would take care of his growing lust for the woman as well as destroy Kurosaki even more. However, he restrained his lusty instincts for the moment. He would have Rukia one way or another. There was no need for him to rush. He was sure it would be infinitely more satisfying if he saved her until his enemies were all dead (most of them by her hand) and the now vacant throne of Hueco Mundo was made his. Yes, he would take his place as the ruler of Hueco Mundo and he would suit it better than the likes of Aizen or Baraggan. Then he would take her, his little doll.

Until then, he would satisfy himself with the anguished, dying sounds he could hear his doll force out of Kurosaki.


	58. Soft

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **OMG, two updates in a row? Unbelievable! Hahaha! Actually, because I couldn't update for like two weeks (I kept getting site errors), I ended up writing a few more of these while waiting for the day I could finally post the last drabble. I just lost epically at a battle in Pokemon White, so to cheer myself up, I'm posting a drabble! HaHa. I rock, right? Right.

Dedicated to NickyEira!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers PunkRockHolly, animeprincess32 (UlquiIshida is on my list), Sakana-san (Spring is here and I'm keeping optimistic!), and darklover! 

* * *

**58. Soft**

Yumichika chewed on his lower lip, his eyes fixed on the woman sitting across from him. All he wanted to do was reach out and brush his fingers over her cheek. Her skin looked soft and inviting, something Yumichika could not for the life of him understand. It's not like the woman was a knock out beauty like Matsumoto or even that Orihime girl. No, Kuchiki Rukia was undoubtedly plain. She wasn't even a remarkable Shinigami even if she was the only unseated Shinigami in the entire group.

Perhaps the fact that she was forbidden to him made her seem more desirable than she otherwise would. She was, after all, nobility. Or perhaps he thought he was better suited to be with her than Ichigo. Yumichika was most certainly the more beautiful of the two. Yet Rukia seemed to glow whenever she looked at Ichigo while she rarely looked in Yumichika's direction.

Yumichika did have to admit that the look of a woman in love was a thing of beauty, even if it was wasted on someone as thick as Ichigo. If Rukia had looked at him the way she looked at Ichigo, Yumichika would never let her go. He would hold her close. He'd know if her skin was really as soft as it looked...

"Ayasegawa?"

Yumichika blinked and looked around the room. While his mind had been focused on touching Rukia all but one of his companions had left the room. He had to blink again before his mind could register that he was alone with Rukia in Ichigo's bedroom, the place they had congregated for their meeting.

"Are you coming?"Rukia asked while giving him an odd look.

"Of course," he said, wondering where they were going.

"Good. I didn't think you'd want Ichigo and Renji to hog all the action," Rukia said and offered Yumichika a hand up.

Despite the fact Rukia was a lot smaller than he was Yumichika was not about pass up the chance to touch her just once. No one else was around to give him a hard time about it either. Yumichika reached out and took her hand and let her help him off Ichigo's bedroom floor.

"Let's go," Rukia said once Yumichika was on his feet. She ran out of the room ahead of him, completely missing the enamoured look on his face.

One touch was definitely not going to be enough to satisfy him.


	59. Puzzle

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Day three! Hahaha! Hope I get some time to write a few more today. After this is spring cleaning since it's warm here today (17Celsius FTW!)! And as a result, I have to do mass amounts of spring cleaning. Maybe. Depends on how long the thunderstorms we're expecting hold off... :D

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover (I hope so! He needs a good scolding!), Sakana-san (You make me blush! Thank you!), PunkRockHolly (Is this soon enough?:D:D), and Nicky Eira (So cracktastic that I actually think I'm starting to like YumiRuki! o.O)! 

* * *

**59. Puzzle**

Everyone stared as Ishida Uryuu and Honsho Chizuru walked down the hallway of Karakura High hand-in-hand. Not only did it strike those who knew Uryuu as odd that he was holding hands with a girl in public, they found it puzzling that it was the hand of a girl they had always believed to be a perverted lesbian. The entire school knew about Chizuru's advances on the beautiful, busty Inoue. It was hard not to notice because Inoue's best friend always beat Chizuru up for it.

"People are whispering. Does it bother you?" Uryuu asked Chizuru as they made their way down the hall.

"Everyone's always whispering about me," Chizuru replied with a careless shrug.

"You don't mind?"

"That I get all kinds of attention? Never!" Chizuru exclaimed. She was well known for her crazy antics and she did enjoy the attention it got her.

"You're an odd girl," Uryuu said.

"And you're the boy who loves that best," Chizuru replied. With that Karakura's most puzzling and intriguing couple entered their class.


	60. No Colour

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:**Super short, but meh. It happens. This site keeps going down every time I try to update, it sucks! HaHa. No new drabbles for a few more days. I'm actually posting this one while on vacation in New Orleans, hence the delay with the next ones! Now I am off to bed!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers darklover, Sakana-san, StarPrincess999, and PunkRockHolly!

* * *

**60. ****No Colour **

Madarame Ikkaku watched as Kurotsuchi Nemu walked out of Zaraki's office, the same plain almost bored looking expression on her face. Ikkaku just couldn't understand the 12th Division's fukutaichou. She was like an image without colour. She was a woman without any real personality. It was especially true when one considered the other women Nemu was "friends" with.

"Even Yumichika is more of a vibrant woman than that woman," the cueball headed Shinigami muttered to himself. Yet, he continued to stalk the colourless, boring woman. He felt compelled to find out what made her tick. Surely she was more than the obedient doll his fukutaichou made her out to be. And if she was like that, maybe a guy like him could bring some colour to her otherwise dull life.


	61. Mad

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:**It's been a while! But I have a drabble! Actually, I have half a drabble sitting in my note book too. But I had to stop and write this one! This is definitely one of my new favourite pairings! I laughed so hard when I saw these two interact in the anime (I know, it was in the manga too, but the anime made it 100x more epic to me!).

Dedicated to ZareenBlack and Panzerraptor!

Many thanks to my awesome readers and reviewers Nicky Eira (35C would be gross here because of the humidity. I'd die.), darklover (I can see it being popular, oddly enough.), PunkRockHolly (Bet he'd teach her how to dance, too! XD), StarPrincess999 (Yay!), and Codry (I like writing anything with Zaraki, he's fun! Hitsugaya, too. And so, so many more. HaHa.). Much love and a million thanks to you all!

* * *

**61. ****Mad**

Hitsugaya Toushirou's blood was boiling. The girl in front of him made him madder than ever. He had come to the world of the living specifically to see how she as doing since the war against Aizen and Hueco Mundo had ended. And there she was calling him every derogatory name under the sun! "You ungrateful girl, I ca–"

"Midget!"

"Damn it, you're shorter than me!" the young Shinigami taichou yelled.

"Oh don't get so hot and bothered by it. Not my fault you're too sensitive kid," the girl, Sarugaki Hiyori, said from her bed. Though she had been healed by Unohana the others, especially Shinji, had insisted Hiyori remain in bed for a few weeks just to be on the safe side. It wasn't every day that a person lived after one of Ichimaru Gin's killing blows struck them.

"Hot and bothered?" echoed Hitsugaya.

"I don't know why you care anyway. It's not like we're allies or even friends," Hiyori continued, ignoring Hitsugaya.

"I came because you helped me in mu fight with the third Espada," Hitsugaya growled, annoyed with Hiyori's attitude.

"You were way too sensitive then, too, Midget," goaded the freckle faced blonde.

Hitsugaya clenched his fists at his sides and tried to resist the urge to scream at the girl. Someone had to remain civil and it obviously wouldn't be Hiyori.

"Midget," Hiyori taunted again.

"You're shorter than me stupid!" Hitsugaya finally snapped. He grabbed Hiyori by the next of her shirt and pulled the smirking girl closer to him as he shouted.

"How sweet."

Hitsugaya and Hiyori both turned their heads to stare at the open door to Hiyori's room only to find that they were being spied on by Hirako Shinji and Yadoumaru Lisa.

"Gonna kiss'er now?" Shinji asked.

Hitsugaya released Hiyori, blushing, while the girl screamed, "GET OUT OF HERE SHINJI!"

"Young love is precious," Shinji said to Lisa as they disappeared from the door.

"I'm leaving," Hitsugaya said quickly.

"Don't come back," Hiyori replied.

The two of them looked at each other one last time, both blushing. They knew he'd be back and she'd welcome him with open but verbally hostile arms.


	62. Henshin

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** So, my first drabble in months. I apologize for the insanely long wait after I kept promising it'd come sooner than it did. That being said, I can no longer guarantee frequent postings. I'm officially putting this on hiatus. I should have done this a while ago. There are a few reasons behind this. One being the end of my marriage at the beginning of the year. I've been struggling to write anything romantic as a result. The other reason, which is the most important reason, is that I gave birth to my first child in August. She takes up all my time and attention. I usually only have time to write when she goes to bed or has a nap. And since I need sleep as well, that doesn't give me much time.

That being said, thank you all for your continued support and your amazing reviews! I love you all for making this project one of my most enjoyable! Many thanks to those who reviewed the last drabble and thank you inadvance for reading and reviewing this one!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira, who not only suggested the pairing but also inspired me to write this tale! 

* * *

**62. ****Henshin**

Kotetsu Isane walked cautiously down the streets of the Seireitei. The entire Gotei 13 had been on guard since the seventh of the thirteen taichou had gone missing without a trace. The 7th Division was running around like a group of headless chickens without their taichou around. Yamamoto-soutaichou had ordered everyone to be on guard and aid in the search for Komamura-taichou. When Unohana-taichou had asked Isane to lead a small search party, Isane could not refuse. No one was able to refuse a request from Unohana-taichou. Behind her kind smile was a scary demon.

'_Not that she's a bad person,_' Isane thought as she walked. On the contrary, Isane thought her taichou was a kind and compassionate woman. Isane idolized her and wished she could be more like her mentor. If she were more like Unohana-taichou maybe she wouldn't be so self-conscious about her skills and appearance, especially her height.

But she was. Isane hated that she loomed over most of her close friends and dwarfed her own sister. She was determined to stop herself from getting any taller. She did everything right down to eating foods with absolutely no nutrients in them. Despite her rank, though, her worries about her appearance made her feel weak. Her feelings of weakness lead to more self-doubt about her worth as a fukutaichou. It was a never ending circle for the young woman, one she desperately wanted to break free from. It wasn't as though she wasn't trying. On the contrary, Isane was trying a little each day to be more secure about her looks. It was just harder than she anticipated to change the mind set she'd had for so long.

With a sigh, Isane stopped walking and leaned against a wall and looked up towards the night sky, taking in the sight of the full moon. The moon seemed to have a calming effect on the silver haired woman. Isane could feel her anxiety about her looks slipping away. She no longer wanted to give up her search for Komamura-taichou and go running back to her own taichou for comfort. Instead she felt her spirits being renewed as well as her sense of duty. She would put aside her selfish desires and do the right thing and make Unohana-taichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou proud of her. Pulling away from the wall, Isane took a deep breath and prepared to continue with her search.

She didn't make it far. Before Isane could take even half a step a sound from behind her caught her attention. Her hand flew to Itegumo's hilt as she whirled around to face whoever or whatever was behind her.

"Hold your attack, Kotetsu-fukutaichou!"

Isane slowed her attack, a slight frown on her face. She couldn't exactly place where she knew that voice from but it was definitely somewhat familiar. With her hand still on Itegumo, Isane took a step forward and called, "Who's there?"

From the shadows stepped a brown haired man about Isane's height that she had never seen before. He was dressed in a shihakushou that looked like it was about five sizes too big for him tied around the waist by a white sash. At least, Isane hoped it was a white sash. The underside was a familiar shade of pale olive green that Isane knew she had seen lining Komamura-taichou's haori. And despite the fact that Isane knew she had never before seen the man there was still something oddly familiar about his voice. Like the man's odd sash, his voice also reminded her of Komamura-taichou. Even the way he held himself reminded her of the missing taichou. But it couldn't be him. Komamura was no ordinary man where his appearance was concerned. In fact, he used to hide his face because he was so different than everyone else and Isane felt that she could relate to him. They were both uncomfortable with their appearances.

Taking another step forward, the man held his hands up in surrender. "Please don't be alarmed. It may be hard to believe, but I'm Komamura Sajin," he told her with his hands still raised in front of him.

"Impossible! Komamura-taichou is feet taller than you! And his looks differ greatly from yours!" Isane stated.

"I know this must be confusing for you, Kotetsu, but I assure you I am telling the truth," the man insisted. Slowly he lowered a hand to his side and raised his sheathed zanpakutou. He held it closer to Isane so that she could get a good look at it.

The sword was Komamura's Tenken, there was no denying it.

"But that still proves nothing! You could have stolen it from him along with his haori!" Isane said, still unable to wrap her mind around the idea that the average looking man in front of her was somehow Komamura Sajin.

The man sighed and lowered the sword. "I have been under a curse for many years, Kotetsu. When the moon is full, this is what I become," he said softly. "I know. It is a horrible appearance."

Isane's jaw dropped slightly upon hearing his words. She had felt that he looked handsome if a little dishevelled. "Horrible?"

"This is not who I truly am. I feel uncomfortable looking like this," he explained.

"But why? You look so... normal!" Isane asked.

"Kotetsu, being oneself is better than pretending to be like everyone else. I would rather be a giant of a man with a canine face than be someone I'm not."  
Isane watched him for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. She knew his words were the truth but she also knew that it would be difficult to believe in his words completely.

"Kotetsu, might I ask you to avert your gaze? The sun is finally rising and I am about to change back."

Isane glanced over her shoulder to see that the night was fading away rapidly and the sun was rising. She looked back to see the air shimmering and rippling around the man standing before her. She quickly turned away and kept her gaze averted until she was told she could.

"Thank you, Kotetsu. You may look again."

Isane turned and felt her jaw drop once more. Standing with her in the alley, now at his full height and with his proper face, was the missing taichou. Isane could not believe her eyes. "It really was you," she said softly, feeling ashamed that she hadn't believed his earnest words.

"Please keep this between us. It wouldn't do to have this secret of mine exposed," Komamura asked, looking down at Isane.

"Of course, Taichou!" Isane exclaimed, feeling a swell of pride that Komamura was trusting her with his most personal secret.


	63. Life

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **What, a drabble? Like, OMG! Hahaha. Solar-chan actually got some writing in! Little Miss went to bed early tonight and I'm in a good mood, therefore the creative juices are flowing! Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Y'all are great!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira! 

* * *

**63. ****Life**

The cries of a newborn baby filled the halls of the 4th Division causing a cluster of Shinigami to stop their pacing. The sound of a new life entering their world was not unheard of but it was not an everyday occurrence either. The small group gathered drew nearer to the delivery room door, wondering when they could go in and see the child their friend had just brought into the world.

The door to the room opened and out walked Unohana Retsu, followed by her fukutaichou.

"How did it go? Are they okay?" Hitsugaya Toushirou asked, sounding and looking anxious.

"Would you like to go inside Hitsugaya-taichou?" Unohana asked with a kindly smile on her face to reassure the young Shinigami. With a quick nod the white haired taichou raced into the room, causing Unohana to chuckle. "You may all go in if you'd like," Unohana added, addressing the other Shinigami gathered before her.

"Just please try not to be too loud or bothersome. Matsumoto-fukutaichou is exhausted and we don't want to startle the baby," Isane added, giving a stern look to Kyouraku Shunsui who was waiting with his fukutaichou.

"Who, me?" he asked innocently.

"Don't worry Isane. Kyouraku-taichou will be on his best behaviour," Unohana said with her trademark smile fixed on Kyouraku though she spoke to her subordinate. "Won't you?"

Kyouraku smiled at his colleague despite the shiver that raced down his spine. "Of course, of course. Come Nanao-chan. I bet Rangiku-chan wants to see her best friend," the normally flamboyant taichou said and rushed his fukutaichou into the delivery room.

"Rangiku, how are you?" Nanao asked once she and her taichou were in the room.

The normally bubbly red head gave her best friend a tired smile. "Elated," she said.

"I'm glad you're both okay," Nanao said.

"What'd you name the little bundle of joy?" Kyouraku asked merrily as he leaned close to get a better look at the little pink bundle in Rangiku arms. The older taichou just smiled as he ignored a glare from Hitsugaya, who was hovering around Rangiku like a mother hen.

"We named her Hanako."

Kyouraku turned and his grin widened. "After her old man, huh? Great name!" he said clapped the young father on the back.

Yamada Hanatarou stumbled forward slightly at the force and gave Kyouraku a weak looking smile. "It was Rangiku-san's idea," he admitted.

"It was only right. If you hadn't been there for me after... after Ichimaru defected, who knows how my life would have turned out?" Rangiku said, smiling adoringly at the awkward looking Shinigami.

Hanatarou blushed and rubbed his head. "Th-thank you Rangiku-san."

"No, I should be thanking you," Rangiku said. "You gave me the best gift ever, Hanatarou. You gave me a family and a new life."

"Well, you gave me the same great gift, Rangiku-san," Hanatarou replied as he leaned down to kiss the busty red head on the forehead. "I can't wait to start our life as a family. I love you and little Hanako, Rangiku-san."


	64. Dance

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** What, an update? I was feeling inspired a few weeks ago and did some writing. And since I got some very, very good news yesterday I decided it was time to start typing things up again. I am going to give this a spoiler warning for anyone who isn't up to date with the manga or with the end of the anime. This drabble takes place after the Xcution arc. Also, I've lightened my load of pairings to use, so hopefully I'll be able to finish this project!

Dedicated to StarPrincess999! 

* * *

**64. Dance**

"You call that a dance?" Kuchiki Rukia asked, folding her arms over her chest. She looked thoroughly unimpressed with the 11th Division's third seat and his good luck dance.

"What do you know about dancing anyway?" huffed the third seat, Madarame Ikkaku.

"Obviously more than you do."

"Because you're a prissy little rich girl? Or because your promotion to fukutaichou went to your head and you think you're all mighty?" taunted the bald Shinigami.

"You haven't even seen an amazing dance until you've seen our fukutaichou's Sode no Shirayuki!" Kotetsu Kiyone piped up.

"Yeah, so shut your mouth!" added Kotsubaki Sentarou.

"Everyone's seen the most beautiful ice type zanpakutou in action but that doesn't mean her wielder can dance."

"She'll kick your ass any day!" Kotsubaki growled, looking like he was about to pounce on Ikkaku.

"Calm down Sentarou. No need to start a fight with him," Rukia said, putting a hand on her subordinate's arm. "Maybe you and Kiyone should return and check on Ukitake-taichou."

Kotsubaki opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it after a look from his fukutaichou.

"I'm going to get to Taichou first!" Kiyone said and took off running.

"Like Hell you will!" Kotsubaki shouted before following Kiyone.

"Do you have to bring them everywhere?" Ikkaku asked crossly. He didn't especially care for Kiyone or Kotsubaki.

"At least I got rid of them," Rukia replied with a tiny smile. She couldn't help being amused. Every time she went to meet Ikkaku Kiyone and Kotsubaki always managed to pop up. She knew they meant well but there was no getting Ikkaku to see that.

"It's about time, too. Now we can get on with our own private dance," Ikkaku told her, extending his hand to her.

"You realize they know you're up to no good, don't you?" Rukia asked as she took his hand.

Ikkaku just shrugged. "You like it, so to Hell with them."

Shaking her head, Rukia chuckled and gave Ikkaku's hand a squeeze. "Come on before they come back."

"Good thing they don't know where our hiding place is," Ikkaku said and lead Rukia away.


	65. Rain

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Double upload, what? HaHa. Yup. Two drabbles tonight folks. Enjoy!

Dedicated to Nicky Eira. 

* * *

**65. Rain****  
**

The meeting hall where the fukutaichou were holding their meeting was sweltering. The entire Soul Society was experiencing an unbearable and seemingly unending heat wave. Tempers were starting to flare and even the most patient of fukutaichou were beginning to lose their patience.

Iba Tetsuzaemon folded his arms over his chest and tried not to fidget. In his opinion real men could handle anything in silence. This was extra true when in the presence of a woman you wanted to impress. And Iba definitely wanted to impress a woman. So he continued to sit silent and still while beads of sweat formed along his chest and brow.

"Iba-san? Are you all right? Do you need some water?"

Iba glanced over at the Shinigami next to him, taking in the sound of her sweet voice, drinking up the obvious concern in it. "I'm fine, Hinamori," he said gruffly.

"Are you sure? You're kind of swaying a little," Hinamori said, still concerned for her fellow fukutaichou.

Iba remained silent and turned away from Hinamori. He hadn't realized that he hadn't been as still as he thought. And the fact that the woman he was trying to impress was the one to notice embarrassed him greatly. He could not believe it. Hinamori probably thought he wasn't a real man now. She would probably laugh at him for it. She would probably hate him and gossip about him with the other women in that damned woman's group she was part of. And then Ise would never let him hear the end of it. And then after that he would be the laughing stock of his division. And then Komamura-taichou would demote him. And then–

"Iba-san, look! It's raining!" Hinamori exclaimed, gathering the attention of the other fukutaichou in the room.

A chorus of cheers and other words of relief filled the room as the fukutaichou meeting came to an abrupt halt over the weather. The other fukutaichou began flooding out of the warm little room and into the rain.

"Are you coming Iba-san? The rain might make you feel better," Hinamori said before following her friends and comrades outside.

Iba rose and made his way to the door, watching Hinamori as she danced around in the rain with Kusajishi and Matsumoto. Perhaps his little slip had actually endeared him even more to Hinamori. He would continue on his path and hopefully soon he would finally be the man of Hinamori's dreams.


	66. Cut

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Time for the "Fresh Friday" update! Hope you enjoy this Byakuya pairing! 

* * *

**66B. Cut**

"My, my, what a horrible cut this is Kuchiki-kun," Unohana Retsu said as she tended to her wounded comrade. As usual Unohana had a pleasant, deceptively sweet smile on her face as she worked.

"This is just a scratch," Kuchiki Byakuya replied, eyeing the smiling healer warily. He trusted her completely but at the same time he didn't. Behind her ever present smile was a truly deadly woman. She was not someone Byakuya would ever want to cross.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Unohana asked, a deadly edge hidden under her smile.

"Of course not, Retsu," Byakuya replied. "I'm implying that you use every little scratch to see me."

"Of course. It would not do if people thought the wrong thing of me," Unohana said, speaking as though being caught in a relationship with the young head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Of course. How foolish of me," Byakuya told her.

"You're just young, not completely foolish," Unohana said, patting Byakuya lightly on the shoulder.


	67. Breathe Again

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** And the first of two fresh drabbles! Both are short but that's okay. There will be longer ones for sure. 

* * *

**67B. Breathe Again**

Matsumoto Rangiku felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off ehr shoulders. She felt as though she had been holding her breath and could finally breathe again. She hadn't felt so good in months. She never expected to feel happy again after losing Gin not once but twice. Everything he had done had been for her and she thought she would go on mourning him forever.

Before she had even realized what had happened, her grief had begun to lessen and she realized she could still love another person. Life hadn't ended for her when Gin had passed on after all. Slowly another man had filled in the hole Gin's absence had created. A who was nothing like Gin.

"Rangiku? Why are you awake?" came a sleepy voice from beside her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, Yumichika" Rangiku apologized and snuggled up against the dark haired man.

"Are you okay?" Yumichika asked, wrapping his arms around the busty red head.

Rangiku smiled. "I am."

"Good," Yumichika said and kissed her lightly.

Rangiku kissed back and went back to sleep with a content smile on her face.


	68. I Can't

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** And here is fresh drabble #2! Enjoy! 

* * *

**68. I Can't**

Orihime backed away from the blue haired Sexta Espada "Please... I can't..." the young woman protested.

"I think you can," the Espada said as he approached her with cat-like grace.

"It just wouldn't be right!" Orihime continued to protest even as she backed into a wall.

"Keh. I'm a much better choice than that bastard Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra is just a... a... a friend, Grimmjow!" insisted a blushing Orihime.

"Then you can kiss me if he's just a friend," Grimmjow told the blushing teen. His words only caused her to blush more which in turn caused Grimmjow to flash her a toothy grin.

"Please stop this!"

"You like this game of cat and mouse as much as I do," Grimmjow told her as he cornered her.

"You're embarrassing me!" Orihime exclaimed and ducked her head to hide her blush.

Grimmjow laughed as he took her by the chin and raised her head so she was looking him in the eye. "You're caught. Pay up."

"You cheated!" Orihime insisted defiantly.

"You wish," Grimmjow scoffed. He leaned in and claimed his kiss while he still had a hold on the girl.


	69. Moon

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yet another drabble born from chatting away with darklover. This one is for you :D Hope you like my take on this pair! 

* * *

**69B. Moon**

The full moon's reflection shimmered on the surface of the Kuchiki koi pond as Rukia made her way to the wooden bridge that over looked it. It was almost midnight and the newly made fukutaichou could not sleep. She had spent so much time away from the Kuchiki manor that she often had a hard time sleeping there. It didn't help either that her nerves were shot from events that had occurred earlier in the day. For the first time since she had been adopted by the Kuchiki family, Rukia had brought a man home to officially meet her brother. Though things had gone better than Rukia had imagined they would, she hadn't quite gotten over her fears enough to relax.

"What are you doing awake?"

Rukia turned and gave a small smile. "I couldn't sleep. You too, Shuuhei?"

Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaichou of the ninth division, nodded slowly as he took in the sight of Rukia. In the moonlight she seemed to almost glow. Just the sight of her took his breath away. Hisagi had never quite felt the way he felt about Rukia with any other woman he had taken a liking to before. It was confusing and frightening in a good way.

"I keep wishing I were back at the division barracks," Rukia admitted as Hisagi moved to join her on the bridge.

"It is a bit weird being here with your brother," Hisagi told her as he took her hand in his.

"At least he didn't try to kill you," Rukia pointed out, sounding relieved.

"That is a good thing," agreed Hisagi.

The young lovers stood on the bridge quietly, watching what was left of the koi glide through the moon's reflection. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever but had only been a few minutes before either of them dared break the silence.

"We should try to sleep," Rukia finally said.

Hisagi nodded his agreement. "Goodnight," he said softly before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Rukia's lips.

"Goodnight," Rukia whispered when the kiss had ended and Hisagi had returned to his room. Rukia turned and made her way back to her own room, thankful the only witness to their kiss had been a few koi and the moon.


	70. Movie

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me. Studio Ghibli and My Neighbour Totoro also do not belong to me.

**Author's Note: **I bet y'all are wondering what Shinji, Lisa, and Totoro have in common huh?

* * *

**70B. Movie**

Shinji sat on the couch, a bowl of buttery popcorn on his lap, and watched as Lisa rummaged through a box of movies. The blond Visored had agreed to watch a movie with Lisa, hoping she wouldn't pick something too hardcore or involving tentacle aliens. "Just pick one already," he demanded, almost wishing she would pick something with aliens just so they could get on with their night. "The popcorn's gonna be cold and gross by the time you're ready."

Lisa just ignored her companion and continued to search for another few minutes to annoy him. "Found one," she finally said as she put the movie in.

Shinji tried not to grimace and braced himself for one of the lame, repetitive openings to one of Lisa's many adult movies. Instead the trademark of Studio Ghibli appeared on the screen. Shinji's jaw dropped slightly.

"What? You said nothing hardcore," Lisa reminded him as she made herself comfortable on the couch and took the popcorn from him. "_My Neighbour Totoro_ is the farthest thing from hardcore."

"What... why do you even own this?!" stammered Shinji.

"Do you want me to put on _Horny Martians Attack_?" Lisa asked, producing the movie from thin air.

"Totoro is just fine," Shinji said hastily. He snatched the movie from Lisa and tossed it behind the couch.

"We can just role play that one after the movie," Lisa said, not at all bothered by Shinji's actions.


	71. Urban

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** True story. I almost lost this drabble because I have a bunch of work stuff written on the back side of the paper 

* * *

**71. Urban**

Orihime watched curiously as the green haired Arrancar searched for something of Orihime's to wear. Orihime had been reluctant to let the Arrancar stay with her at first. She had only consented because Ichigo had asked her. If Ichigo thought Neliel was safe with Orihime then it had to be true. Though Orihime also suspected it had to do with the fact she and Neliel were the same size. Ichigo definitely would have had trouble bringing that up. Anything about the female body made Ichigo uncomfortable.

"That dress paired with a cute hat, a belt, and some boots would make you look like an urban fashionista," Orihime offered suddenly, breaking the silence with something Rangiku had used to describe herself in the very same dress Neliel was looking at.

"'Urban fashionista'?" Neliel asked, turning to look at Orihime.

"Someone who knows a lot about urban fashion trends or something," Orihime tried to explain. "Like a really stylish person from a big city."

"Oh." Neliel absently rubbed the scar that ran across her face – a gift from the now dead Nnoitra – before slipping the dress on. "Do I look urban now?"

Orihime nodded and smiled. "We can go buy you more clothes, if you'd like," the red head offered.

Neliel nodded. "Thank you."

"Come on," Orihimesaid, offering Neliel her hand. "I'll show you where the best stores are!"

Neliel took the offered hand and gave it a gentle but firm squeeze of appreciation.


	72. Tradition

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** A Christmas miracle! A drabble! Actually, I've had this and the next few drabbles written for a bit now but school puts everything on the back burner. Also, I did take some liberties with this one in regards to the characters and the space-time continuum in the Bleachverse. In short, I may have broken it. C'est la vie, ne?

Enjoy! 

* * *

**72B. Tradition**

"Kuukaku-sama, it's tradition!"

"I don't care! I ain't wearing it!" five-year-old Shiba Kuukaku exclaimed, glaring daggers at her maid.

"But Kuukaku-sama, you must! What would your lady mother say if she knew of your refusal?" the maid pleaded again.

Kuukaku folded her arms over her chest and continued to glower until the maid threw up her arms in defeat and left the young girl's room. The dark haired child smirked triumphantly. There was no way she was going to wear some old, girly kimono to impress some stupid nobles she didn't want to marry anyway.

"Way to impress one of your suitors," came a familiar voice from behind Kuukaku.

The girl spun around, her smirk turning back into a scowl. Her brother was standing in her doorway with another boy about the same age as him. "Shut up Kaien! I'm not gonna marry anyone ever!"  
"Oooh spurned by a baby. Hurts, don't it Kuchiki?"Kaien said to his companion.

Though she was young, even Kuukaku understood that it was never wise to anger a Kuchiki. "Sorry Kuchiki-sama," she mumbled, her face pale from fear.

Instead, the Kuchiki boy just shrugged. "I don't really care, Kaien. Your sister is right. It's stupid," he said.

Both Kaien and Kuukaku looked at the boy in surprise. "Who knew Kuchiki Byakuya would want to break the rules! Your grandfather's gonna be soooo mad at you!" teased Kaien.

"Be quiet, Shiba," growled Byakuya.

"I'm soooo scared… Not," scoffed Kaien as he turned and walked away.

"You will be! If I can take on that demon, I can fight you!" Byakuya insisted boldly as he followed the older Shiba down the hall.

Kuukaku was let staring at the spot where her brother and Byakuya had just been, her mouth still open in surprise. When she finally did look away, her cheeks felt warm. '_Maybe one of those stupid nobles wouldn't be so bad as a husband,_' she thought as she went to seek out her maid.


	73. Deep In Thought

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** New post! Just typed up all that I had written so I could start posting more and I realized Ukitake is a real trend in my next couple of drabbles. Not necessarily a bad thing (I mean, it is Ukitake after all!).

* * *

**73. Deep In Thought**

Kurotsuchi Nemu sat immobile, her eyes fixed on a figure a few feet away from her. She had obediently followed Yachiru to speak to the thirteenth taichou. As always, no real business was occurring. Yachiru was making a candy run and Ukitake always had the best sweets – or so Nemu had been told. Knowing Yachiru's intentions, though, Nemu had gone along as usual. It was one of her only excuses to see Ukitake. She always looked an excuse to be near the white haired man. His face was very pleasant to look upon. Nemu loved that his dark eyebrows did not match the snowy white hair on his head. She could spend hours in silence taking in the barely noticeable lines around his eyes and mouth. She did not know if they were age lines or laughs lines but her assumption was laugh lines as she did not think of him as old.

She blinked and began to admire the way he looked both frail and delicate but strong and manly at the same time. If he held his head at a certain angle, it was easy for Nemu to forget he was sickly. She tended to forget his illness when he smiled as well. And when he spoke. In fact, his illness rarely crossed her mind until he had a coughing fit.

'_I have not seen him sick in a few weeks,_' she thought, closing her eyes.

"Kurotsuchi-kun looks deep in thought."

Nemu's eyes snapped back open and she found herself face to face with Ukitake.

"She's spacey, Ukki!" chirped Yachiru.

Nemu wanted to crawl under a rock and die though her outward expression remained unchanged.

"Forgive me for disturbing your thoughts, Kurotsuchi-kun," Ukitake said kindly, "but I thought you might like a sweet as well."

Nemu looked down at the little piece of candy Ukitake was offering her. "Thank you Ukitake-taichou," she said in her soft almost robotic voice.

Ukitake smiled and raised a hand to bid them farewell. "Enjoy your sweets!"

"Bye-bye Ukki!" Yachiru said, waving frantically.

When Ukitake returned to his office, Nemu looked down and smiled at the sweet in her hand. She had never received anything from him before. It made her feel good.

"Let's go sneak into Bya-kun's house now!" exclaimed Yachiru.

"As you wish," Nemu said, her smile fading before anyone else could notice, and followed Yachiru towards the Kuchiki manor.


	74. Scar

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** A new week, a new update. Making a quick update during a class discussion on Plato. I'm such a bad student lol Hoping to have a few more ready to post consistently for y'all since we're coming to the home stretch (finally). Anyway, this one was fun to write. I always like when I can insert some random, goofy moments. And that's one of the things I like Isshin for. Takes place after the war with the Quincy.

* * *

**74. Scar**

"Your wound will leave you scarred if you don't let us treat you!" Kotetsu Isane insisted, a look of nervousness and worry on her face. She had tried her best to follow in Unohana-taichou's footsteps by being kindly yet stern, but she did not instill the same sense of fear in her patients.

"I don't need the help of a Shinigami," Ishida Ryuuken said through clenched teeth.

"But you helped save us! It's the least I can do for you!" pleaded Isane.

"I didn't help you out of love for your kind!" the Quincy said.

"Isane," came a voice that was barely above a whisper. "Please go tend to the others."

"Taichou! Your wounds are too bad for you to be up!" Isane cried in a panic as she turned to look at the woman sitting at the other side of the room.

"Isane, please leave," the injured Unohana Retsu, said again.

Isane looked away, defeated. "Yes, Taichou."

Ryuuken watched Isane leave before turning to look at the injured Shinigami. "I thought you were dead," he said casually.

Unohana smiled at the white haired Quincy. "I should be, Ishida-kun. Now, please stop burdening my fukutaichou," Unohana whispered, her voice carrying a deadly edge to it.

Ryuuken raised an eyebrow. "You're hardly in a position to make threats."

"That may be so… at this moment."

Ryuuken gave a shrug. "I'm not bothered by your threats or by scars."

"I did not expect any less from a Quincy. I see you lack your son's… common sense," Unohana said as though she were making small talk with a friend. During the final battle, she had heard whisperings from many of the members of her division about the strange Quincy who had joined the battle on the side of the Shinigami. The jaded man sharing her room intrigued her more than anyone had in a long time. '_Not since I met the young Zaraki have I been so intrigued,_' she thought, feeling delighted and even a little giddy.

"Clearly I am not my son," Ryuuken said in reply, clearly not sharing in Unohana's feelings.

"There you are, you lucky bastard! I was ready to throw your funeral!" a voice boomed from the doorway.

Unohana let out a soft chuckle as Ryuuken's eyebrow began to twitch. She'd also heard tales of the missing tenth division taichou returning. "Welcome back, Shiba-taichou."

"Oh you sly dog! Seducing the best healer in Soul Society!" the new arrival, Kurosaki Isshin, said, slapping Ryuuken on the back and ignoring the injured man's wincing. "Watch out, Ishida, this one's a tough old girl!"

"Must you always talk nonsense?" Ryuuken mumbled, not making eye contact with Unohana anymore.

Isshin just laughed. "Poor boy's flustered!"

"I don't get flustered, fool."

"That's not what Masaki told me!" Isshin taunted. "She told me about this one time you guh–"

Ryuuken clamped a hand over Isshin's mouth quickly, silencing him. "It's time to leave, Kurosaki," he snarled and, despite his injuries, dragged Isshin from the room.


	75. Freedom

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Look, a new drabble! And it's got even more Ukitake goodness. I love he white haired geezer :D 

* * *

**75. Freedom**

"I envy you, Yoruichi-kun," Ukitake Juushirou said to his feline companion.

"Why's that?" the cat asked.

"In that form you have so much freedom compared to the rest of us," the white haired Shinigami replied.

The cat chuckled. "So you mean you want to turn into a cat?"

"Not a cat, but maybe a man with less work."

"You need a vacation Ukitake, like people in the world of the living," advised the cat.

"A vacation, hmm?" mused Ukitake.

"Sure. Rukia can handle the division for a while and Kyouraku won't say no to you," Yoruichi the cat insisted, happily playing the devil's advocate. "We can go sit on a beach together, get a little colour on you."

"That sounds wonderful," agreed Ukitake.

"Let's go then!" the cat said before going up in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a busty, dark-skinned beauty stood where the cat had been.

"Lead the way, Yoruichi-kun," Ukitake said, unfazed by the woman's naked form.

"You won't regret it," she grinned and led him off, equally unfazed about traipsing around Seireitei naked.


	76. Panties

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** I'm getting better at this, whaaaaaaat?! Haha. This one was fun to write. 

* * *

**76. Panties**

Honshou Chizuru had waited her entire high school life for this moment and the excitement it brought was indescribable. She was alone with her princess at long last. No Tatsuki to interfere and no Kurosaki to distract her princess. Just her and her heart's desire.

"Make yourself at home, Chizuru-chan. I'll get some towels so we can dry off."

"Thank you Hime-chan! Take your time!" Chizuru replied and watched Inoue Orihime disappear from the living room. Chizuru had never been in Orihime's apartment before and she had a sudden encounter in the rain to thank for that. '_Now I can finally claim Orihime for myself!_' Chizuru thought.

While she waited for Orihime to return, Chizuru began looking around the apartment. For someone so bubbly, Orihime kept her home very simply. Chizuru found a few framed photos here and there – mostly they were of Orihime and her late brother – but there were very few other personal touches. Chizuru turned to go wait back by the door when her keen gaze noticed a pile of what seemed to be clothes dropped haphazardly on the floor. Crouching, began to investigate the pile in hopes of finding something intimate in it.

After a moment, Chizuru's curiosity was rewarded. "Aha!" she whispered as she held up a pair of Orihime's panties. They were simple bikini cut pink panties – a bit of a letdown to Chizuru, who had been hoping for something super sexy. Instead they seemed almost childish with their pattern of hearts in various shades of pink.

"Here's your towel, Chizuru-chan."  
Chizuru turned, her eyes gleaming from behind her glasses and the panties still in hand. Normally a person would be embarrassed to be caught red-handed with someone else's underwear, but not Chizuru. In her mind, this was the perfect moment to seduce Orihime. It was the perfect time to make her move. It was now or never. Chizuru looked up, about to leer, when she stopped. Orihime was watching her with an odd expression on her face. It didn't take Chizuru long to figure out it had nothing to do with the panties she was holding.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Chizuru asked, suddenly forgetting all the kinky thoughts that had been floating around her head.

"I'm sorry Chizuru-chan, I'd hoped I wouldn't worry you once we got out of the rain," Orihime replied, absently wiping at her eyes.

Chizuru's expression softened and she set the panties down. "What happened?" she asked as she stood up and approached the strawberry blonde.

Orihime just shook her head in response. "I don't want to talk about what happened with Uryuu right now," she insisted, her eyes welling with tears again.

Chizuru went over to Orihime and pulled her into a tight hug. "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about," she said softly as she stroked Orihime's hair. She hated seeing Orihime distraught over anything. First it was Kurosaki, now it was Ishida. Chizuru knew Orihime deserved so much better than she was getting. She deserved someone who wouldn't leave her. "I'll always be here for you, Orihime-chan," Chizuru swore as she tightened her arms around Orihime.

Orihime wrapped her arms around Chizuru and just nodded as she buried her face into Chizuru's shoulder and cried.


	77. End of the World

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Here's the next drabble. This one is a "What if" scenario and is post-Quincy War. Just an idea I had for something that could happen in the Bleachverse. Enjoy! 

* * *

**77. End of the World **

The end was nigh and it was partially Ishida Uryuu's fault. He had had a hand in the destruction of Soul Society by joining with Juhabach. With the ranks of the Gotei 13 so severely depleted by the attacks of the Sternritter, it was no wonder Aizen had been able to escape from the prison he had been put it. The end result was all of the worlds going to ruin like Hueco Mundo. Shinigami and Quincy had both become dying breeds. And he was to blame.

Uryuu had found a small shred of hope however. He was sure he didn't deserve it but he had reached for it readily. It had been the only possible way to redeem himself for turning on his friends and Shinigami allies. It was also the only way to keep the way of the Quincy alive. He had found **her**.

In the aftermath of Aizen's first assault on the world of the living, Uryuu had come across the Kurosaki twins. It had not surprised him that they had been able to survive given their parentage. Finding the girls and keeping them safe was the primary reason he was still alive. The Shinigami left alive would have killed him if Ichigo and Isshin hadn't stepped in on his behalf. After that, Uryuu had taken to trying to teach the twins how to utilize their Quincy birthright. In the end Karin had quickly taken up with the Shinigami, leaving Uryuu with Yuzu, who had stayed with him from that day on.

Even when Uryuu had decided to part ways with Ichigo and his band of Shinigami survivors, Yuzu had followed him. She had used training as a pretense but Uryuu quickly discovered it was more than that. He made Yuzu feel safe and needed. So he let her stay. They trained and survived together the last few years. They found allies of their own. They became partners in every way possible.

As he watched her, Uryuu continued to feel hopeful. He hoped for an end to the awful world they currently lived in. He hoped to someday be able to reclaim his remaining friends. He hoped for a world where he and Yuzu could live together in peace. He hoped for a real future.

"Uryuu, you're staring again."

Yuzu's voice pulled Uryuu out of his reverie. "Sorry," he murmured.

"Yuzu smiled and beckoned him to come closer to her. "Don't be. Just tell me what's on your mind," she insisted.

Uryuu pulled the strawberry haired young woman into his arms when he was close enough to reach her. "You. Us. Our future," he told her as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

"Good thoughts, I hope," Yuzu said as she leaned into the dark haired Quincy.

"If we defeat Aizen," Uryuu said, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"When you defeat him," Yuzu corrected, her voice containing no trace of the doubt her paramour's had held. "You and Ichigo will find a way. You always do."

Uryuu kissed the top of Yuzu's head lightly. "Thank you for believing in me," he whispered.

"Yuzu smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me all those years ago."

Uryuu tightened his hold on her, his hands still resting protectively over Yuzu's slightly protruding belly. She had been his saving grace once, now it was his turn to be hers by putting an end to Aizen's empty world so their future could be one of peace.


	78. Pirate

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Update time! I have my spring break so I've been working on writing more of these to finish them up (finally). This was another fun one. I enjoy writing for and about Kyouraku. He's always been a favourite of mine.

* * *

**78. Pirate**

"Kyouraku-san, you look like a pirate," Inoue Orihime announced randomly. Everybody within earshot of the human girl and the Gotei 13's soutaichou stopped to stare. Kyouraku Shunsui, though a reputed drunkard and womanizer, was still soutaichou. Hearing someone who wasn't even a Shinigami address him so flippantly was enough to cause a small scandal.

"Is that so, my lovely Orihime-chan?" the soutaichou asked jovially, ignoring the stares and reproachful murmurs of his subordinates.

Orihime nodded vigorously. "It's your eye patch! And hat, even if it is straw! OH! And that sake bottle in your hand!" the young woman insisted.

Kyouraku looked intrigued. "Do tell me more, my dear," he said encouragingly. If there was one thing Kyouraku liked more than sake and women, it was being told just how amazing he was by women.

While Orihime prattled on about pirates like Jack Sparrow and James Hook, Kyouraku slipped off into a daydream where he was a dashing albeit roguish pirate surrounded by all the rum he could drink and all the busty women he could love. He could definitely see himself switching careers. "Yes, yes this could work," he said aloud, interrupting Orihime's over-exaggerated and animated account of a pirate sword fight. "Orihime-chan, would you be my lovely pirate wench?" he asked, grabbing her hands with his.

Orihime blushed and opened her mouth to reply only to be cut off by the sound of a thick booking making contact with Kyouraku's head. "Eh! Kyouraku-san!" she exclaimed instead.

"Don't worry Inoue-san," Ise Nanao, Kyouraku's fukutaichou, said from where she stood behind the man. "Taichou's head is thick."

"Nanao-chan! Don't be jealous! You can be my pirate wench too!" Kyouraku told his fukutaichou only to be smacked with the book again.


	79. Mislead

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** A late post when I've been doing so well. Going into my second round of midterms this week and next week, so there will be more delays again. Not one of my best drabbles, but not completely horrible. 

* * *

**79. Mislead**

Asano Keigo was not a very brave person. He preferred to turn tail and run from conflict. Being brave lead people to do stupid things. And kissing Madarame Ikkaku was the bravest and stupidest thing Keigo had ever done, especially with his sister in the next room. Mizuho would kill him and Ikkaku both for Keigo's stunt if she knew about it. Keigo was sure Ikkaku was going to kill him anyway so it probably wouldn't matter if he ran and confessed to his sister.

"What the hell was that for?" Ikkaku demanded in a whisper. He was glancing cautiously at the door, Keigo noticed, probably worried about Mizuho too.

"I don't know," Keigo answered honestly. He really didn't know what had come over him. He had spent so much time misleading everyone about how he felt about Ikkaku that he wasn't sure why he suddenly just stopped.

"Are you trying to get us killed by your crazy sister?"

"I don't know!" Keigo replied again.

Ikkaku just glowered at Keigo and grabbed him by his shirt, shaking him roughly. "You better not be manipulating me! I know you don't want us here!" the bald Shinigami growled out.

"Of course I don't want you here! Why would I want to watch my sister hang all over you?" Keigo snapped, meeting Ikkaku's glower with one of his own. "Would you want to see your crush being manhandled by someone else?!"

Ikkaku released Keigo's shirt and stared down at him. "Your what?"

"You heard me!" Keigo growled out, still glowering even though he was on the ground.

"Do you treat all the people you like so poorly?" Ikkaku asked, giving Keigo a funny look.

Keigo just shrugged. "Depends on the person."

Ikkaku just continued to glower down at Keigo, not satisfied with the boy's response.

"I'm a coward, okay? It was easier to mislead you than to be pulled into your crazy life," Keigo admitted, looking away from Ikkaku. The brunette boy looked as shamed as he felt.

"Heh. You're stupid, aren't you? No one could keep you safer, stupid!" Ikkaku told him, annoyed that Keigo seemed to doubt his strength.

"And you're an ass," Keigo muttered while he finally picked himself up off the floor. "This is why I didn't want you to know anything!" The young brunette glowered at Ikkaku before stomping off and out of the apartment.

Ikkaku scowled and stood for a moment, a bit surprised that after that sort of confession Keigo had the nerve to walk away from him. They were far from finished talking. Ikkaku would not stand for being spurned like that. "Get back here and talk like a man!" he shouted as he chased after Keigo.


	80. Photo

**More Romantic Bleach Drabbles**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Update! Whaaaaaat?! 2nd round of midterms and then finals in 2.5 weeks. Then freedoooooooooooom. And the rest of the drabbles will get typed/written. Almost done, folks! 

* * *

**80. Photo**

Kon sat in Ichigo's room, digging through a box of things Ichigo kept hidden in his closet. He knew what Ichigo kept in the box and was looking for something very specific. There was a certain photograph that Ichigo kept of someone Kon was very interested in. It was the loveliest picture he had ever seen of a woman. Every inch of her soft, creamy skin was exposed thanks to her being in a bathing suit. He could just imagine touching it with his hands and with his lips. He would die for a chance to do so.

"Kon! What are you doing in my stuff?!" Ichigo shouted as he entered his room, Rukia just behind him.

Kon's eyes lit up and he let the box and photo fall to the ground. "Nee-san!" he exclaimed happily and made a beeline for Rukia only to be crushed under her foot. "Urk!"

"You little creep!" Ichigo growled and went to clean up his spilled secret possessions, including the fallen picture that was obviously Rukia in a swim suit.

"I see he's not the only dirty minded one in the room," Rukia commented, shooting a look at Ichigo.

"Shut up Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, turning red in the face, and shoving the stuff back into his closet.


End file.
